


Injuries In and Out

by Fun_Is_My_Name



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys Kissing, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Head Injury, Hugs, Injury, Kissing, Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Is_My_Name/pseuds/Fun_Is_My_Name
Summary: Zen begins to realize Jumin isn't the spoiled man he thought he was, Meanwhile Jumin fears Zen may leave him like the others did.Yoosung questions his role in life while Seven stands by his side, cheering him on.Jaehee witnesses MC try her best to hold everyone together, doing whatever it takes to make everyone happy and get along.You might want to note that this is still very much a work in progress...
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	1. Relaxation Comes With a Price

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags as I go along
> 
> I don't really write that much, if there's anything I could improve on or anything you know I can do to make my writing better please let me know, 
> 
> also I haven't finished all of Mystic Messenger, I've been playing for a few years but only play when I have time, I know the basics and a lot but I haven't played 707s route and above but I'll be using what I know about the game, I'll add in the summary/notes what I've changed in the story sorry if they're long...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zen doesn't show up to a party, MC becomes worried. Seven decides to calm her down by finding his location but may have just proven her suspicion.

Zen was practicing his lines for a new upcoming play before he got a text from a close friend.

MC: Hey Zen! I was wondering if you were going to Jumins party today? He said you got an invite which surprised me, you two don't usually get along? No offense though. ~ Just Now

Ugh, he forgot about that.

Zen: No, he invited me but when I asked him about it he said the party would draw more attention and bring more guests, he said if I went I could get more job offers so it was also helpful to me but I'm already in a play and the stupid parties for a CAT HAT brand! My reputation would be ruined if people saw me sneezing, it was bad enough with that one RFA party... ~ Just Now

MC: Don't you have meds? And I thought you wanted more job opportunities! You've been looking for roles even when in plays! I'm only saying this because if we're going to be in the RFA you should start getting along with everyone... ~ Just Now

Zen groaned, it was true, with an actors salary you would need to be famous to be able to pay the bills with ease, being popular or well known was enough but it was stilll a struggle. Also, ever sense MC became good friends with everyone she's been trying to make them get along, it was nice of her to try getting everyone to enjoy each other's company and it was working. People became closer, but he still hated Jumin. He made his stomach burn with rage, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't look past his robot-like personality.

Zen: I've tried MC, he isn't my type of person- he isn't even a person! He's so analytical and cold-hearted, he has no respect for the lower working classes. ~ Just Now

MC: That's not true, the last time he had emotion you denied it being real and made fun of him for it. ~ Just Now

Zen: That's because he was acting like a creep towards you just because his cat left, what a spoiled brat. ~ Just Now

MC: But to be a creep you'd need emotion! ~ Just Now

Zen: You may have proven your point but also proven mine? ~ Just Now

MC: Does this mean you'll go to the party? Jaehee and I can keep you company! ~ Just Now

Zen: Fine, but just know no matter how hard you try I don't like Jumin. ~ Just Now

MC: That upsets me... ~ Just Now

Zen: I'll see you at 8:00 PM. ~ Just Now

MC: Okay... ~Just Now

Zen sighed and took a look at the clock, 6:30 PM. It took him about half an hour to get ready, and another half hour to get there. He should start getting ready around 6:55, meaning he had 25 minutes to kill. He knew he should practice his lines, look for more jobs or do pretty much anything that's productive, but with being halfway into December and rent coming up faster than he expected he just wanted to hop on his motorcycle and drive his thoughts away. So, he did. Afterall he was using his energy on Jumin afterwards so he deserves to relax a bit beforehand.

It was only ment to be a short 15 minute drive, he drove far from home near more isolated areas. He passed only about one car on his drive but it was mostly just him and his thoughts.

"Jumin Han... Him and I are like wine and beer, up and down, sun and moon, left and right. Why can't MC just see that we are ment to be opposites? Why can't she just let it go already, it breaks my heart to disappoint her with our fights, arguments and resistance to get along... I do it for her but when you look at the core of the problem MC wants us to hang out because we finally become friends, not because we don't want to upset her..."

As Zen was lost in thought a car began driving behind him. Zen drove a bit faster as the be able to be more alone. Suddenly the driver hit the gas pedal, accelerating at an incredibly fast speed. The car hit Zen as his motorcycle flipped and so did he, he hit the roof of the car as his motorcycle crashed in top of his chest. Zens motorcycle flopped to the side and he rolled off of the car, crashing his protected head on the road.

Everything went blurry and muffled, he could hear the car stop and the driver get out in a panic. All he could make out of a loud conversation was "What the fuck do I do?!" And "There's no cameras around these parts!" It sounded like a male was driving with his girlfriend. After the interaction he heard the sound of tired screeching away. His head hurt and he shut his eyes trying to focus on everything but the pain.

~~~

"I'm worried about Zen not showing up..." MC said to Jaehee.

"I'm sure he's fine, he doesn't like Jumin that's all." She responded.

"Yeah but he usually keeps his word even if he want to resist, it's not like him..."

"Have you tried calling?"

"He won't answer."

"Maybe he's in his motorcycle."

"I thought you said being on a motorcycle wasn't safe and that you didn't like how he chose to ride it!"

"Well, yes it would be safer for him to not drive it, but it would explain his absence and unresponsiveness..."

MC checked her watch, 8:30 PM.

"I guess you're right... I just wish that he and Jumin could get along. I thought maybe THIS time I could get them to like eachother..."

"I understand, but it's not your job and even if it was I think you'd need to quit that career. You might say the RFA is family, but Jumin and Zen are like the cat and dogs of the family, always causing trouble and fighting."

MC sighed. "I guess... But I can't give up! I have to try!"

Suddenly, Seven appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey MC, Jaehee, I didn't know you guys would be here!" Yoosung also popped out from behind Seven.

"Seven? Yoosung? I thought Jumin only invited close friends and work-related people..."

"What?! Do you mean to say him and I aren't close?! You offend me Jaehee! Him and I, the adventure and heartbreak we've been through... You wound me to make such a harmful assumption!" Seven leaned into Yoosung, clutching his chest as if he'd been stabbed in the heart.

"Seven tried sneaking into Jumins apartment and taking Elly, when Jumin caught him he asked for an invite to the party and he'd leave. Surprisingly, Jumin accepted so he kept raising the price until Jumin reached his limit with him."

Seven sprung up off of Yoosung "I got a +1, a VIP Pass and availability for the second floor!"

"I thought the VIP pass was for the second floor?" MC asked.

"What?! Jumin... How could you have tricked me so..."

"So Yoosung, I'm assuming you're Sevens +1?" Jaehee asked, ignoring Sevens dramatic act.

"Yep! Originally I wasn't going to come, but classes got cancelled because of some sort of issue that happened about a guy and a large cocain-selling operation that was pulled off?? Yeah, but apparently this has been going on for a while, the whole schools under investigation..."

"Oh my, I'm sorry for mentioning anything to bring that up Yoosung..."

"Naw, it's alright. I'm here so I guess things worked out in a weird way?"

"That's a positive way to look at things."

"Yep! And now he's spending time with the coolest man in the universe... ME!" Seven yelled, Yoosung and Jaehee groaned in annoyance. "Anyway, MC, you look pretty bummed out, what's got you so down? Usually you'd say hi, or at least not nothing..."

"I feel as if I'm loosing hope on Jumin and Zen... It seems as if it really is impossible for them to get along... Also- Zen was supposed to come here today! Say what you will about him and his relationship with Jumin but he wouldn't just lie to me like that, he hates him but he won't just flake out! He hasn't picked up or responded to any of my calls or messages and it's now he's 35 minuets late!"

"Huh I guess that does seem a bit weird..." Yoosung responded.

"Right?!"

"I think that Zen may have just been too stressed out and went on a motorcycle ride instead." Jaehee said, trying to reassure MC that Zen was safe.

"No need to fear MC! for I, Seven-Zereo-Seven, will prove Zens safety by hacking into his phones location! All I need is a lap top..." He looked over to the back of the room. "How much you wanna bet there's computer's in there?"

"It would be rude if us to be sneaking around." Jaehee tried to stop the situation from going too far.

"How do you know there's computer's there?" Yoosung asked.

"Easy, I researched the whole layout of this place beforehand!"

"...Why?..." Yoosung questioned.

"Well, if you must know, I was planning on escaping and going into Jumins apartment to see Elly."

"And leaving me here!?"

"No- You'd join me silly!"

"Well let's go into that room then!" MC exclaimed.

"No, we shouldnt." Jaehee tried protesting.

But Seven was already running off with Yoosung and MC trying to catch up.

"They're just like children..." Jaehee mumbled, looking around then making a break for it. 'I guess it they're going to be stupid they'll have to be stupid with me along...' she thought.

Seven and the rest acted normal until they quickly opened the door and all ran inside, although security was pretty tight around the area it seemed that the computers here were decently old, made for less complex or important stuff, meaning that the focus of guards were more on other areas of the party.

"This'll work, give me five minuets and a snack..."

Yoosung pulled out a lolly pop and handed it to him.

"This is perfect! Thanks Yoosung!"

"You're welcome"

"Do you just carry that around?" Jaehee asked.

"When you're friends with Seven you learn what to expect from him at random points."

~~~

MC bit her finger nails as she placed back and forth impatiently.

"He'll be fine, MC. Seven will prove that to us and everything will be okay."

"I hope you're right..."

"Here we are! His location! It says he's at Xilten Drive! His usual motercycle route!"

"See MC? he's fine, he just went out for a ride."

"Oh thank god... Sorry for being so stressed out, I just..."

"No need to apologize, I understand." They hugged as Sevens face became for curious and confused.

"Huh, that's weird..."

"Oh dear lord, I don't want to see whatever it is YOU consider WEIRD." Yoosung joked.

"No, I mean it shows that Zen have been in the same spot ever sense around 6:35 PM... Did he drop his phone on his ride?"

As everyone stood in process something in MC's mind clicked, she frantically pulled out her phone and went into her messages.

"Look! 6:30 PM he said he'd come! He must've gone in a ride afterwards!"

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why his phones been in the same spot..."

"Even if he lost it couldn't he had just tried locating it back home on his laptop? It's been, like, three hours, almost four. If he dropped it by then he should've found it by now..."

The room fell silent as everyone looked at eachother knowing the unpleasant possibility of what may have happened.

"No..." MC whispered.

"Zens fine..." Yoosung mumbled. "Right Seven?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Seven. He didn't like admiting to these sort of things, he was always the odd one being positive in the most dire situations. He stood there, skin becoming cold with the thought of... No, he took a gulp and in hailed to keep the mood up.

"Of course not guys! It's Zen, he probably is just being a dummy and can't find his phone, let's all good into my car and get it for him!"

His attempt was successful, but not by a lot.

"I guess you're right Seven... Let's go." MC spoke.

And with that they excused themselves, thanking Jumin for the invitation although he gave Seven a look of regret. They didn't say anything of what they were leaving to do, Jumin sensed something was off but he had many investors interesting in this cat hat project if his.


	2. Unable To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Seven, Yoosung Jaehee and MC find Zen they immediately call and ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung and Seven aren't in a relationship at the moment, but I might either make a seperate work for them or add their relationship in this story.
> 
> I know next to nothing about injuries so now my search history is filled with information about concussions and other injuries... I'm still DEFINITELY no expert, but I'm trying!!!

The drive there was silent, Seven tried brightening the mood at first but he knew it wasn't the time. It was a long way until their destination, Yoosung was at the passengers seat while MC rested on Jaehees shoulder at the back. Yoosung didn't think the others noticed but he could tell Seven was trying to get there as fast as he could, going as quickly as he was able to, driving even when the light was yellow, stoping at stop signs pretty quickly so he could continue on his way. He wouldn't do anything to break the law, but seeing his hands clutching the wheel and his eyes become shiny with focus and determination broke Yoosungs heart.

It took a while but once they had made it to the more isolated areas Seven began speeding up. Two minuets until their destination, Yoosung reached out a hand to touch Sevens shoulder but hesitated once he had realized the strict sereous face he had on. It was different. It was unsettling.

Seven hit the breaks and riped off his seat belt.

"Zens phone should be up ahead." He said running forth.

Everyone else got out of the car, it was difficult to run in heels but it didn't bother MC. After a bit off rushing they were greeted with a groaning Zen passed out on the pavement. MC gasped as she covered her eyes into Jaehees shoulder, Yoosung was in shock while Seven ran forward to touch his wrist.

"He has a pulse!" He exclaimed. "Yoosung call an ambulance!"

"Huh- uh-"

"Yoosung call an ambulance NOW!"

"Y-Yes! Right away!" He pulled out his phone and shakes as he types the number for the cops, he didn't know really what to do but it seemed like a hit and run so calling the cops would work- right?

Seven took Zens helmet and jacket off to be able to see the injuries. His face looked unharmed but his eyes  
and mouth were clutched shut, he looked like he was in pain... His leather jacket seemed to have broken the fall for his arms but when lifting up his shirt he saw a large bruise in his chest area.

"Zen..." Seven didn't want to see more, he created a soft pillow with his jacket and left him there to wait for the ambulance...

Everyone looked upset, reasonably but this whole situation seemed so unreal. His attention focused on Yoosung who had his phone in hand. His eyes were tearing up, it seemed as if he was trying to resist them but failing.

"He'll be okay Yoosung..."

"I know, I just-" he choked up and he shivered with sadness.

"It's been a long day, it's okay Yoosung..." Seven wrapped his arms around his shoulder, Yoosung shoved his face into his neck and cried.

~~~

After a while of waiting the ambulance and police came up. They had explained everything that happened, they said they would look into it and that they should go home. Seven looked at his watch, '9:30' It read.

"Me and MC are heading back home, is it alright if you take us? You did drive us all up here..." Jaehee spoke.

"Yeah, I'll get Yoosung to." Seven didn't know how to act in these situations, he couldn't be silly and that's all he knows about how to act.

The quartet all made there way to the car while Zen was taken to a hospital not too far from his home. Seven dropped MC and Jaehee off and began to drive away.

"So Yoosung, where will you be going?" He wanted to sound goofy but knew Yoosung was in a bad state at the moment.

He waited for a response but there was none.

"Your dorm? A friend's house? Families house...?"

Yoosung hugged himself and clutched his arms, he was tired and shocked from what had happened.

"If you want you could always stay at my place... My doors are always open and I have some Honey Budda Chips you can have..."

Yoosung shook his head yes and mumbled a 'Thank You.' Seven wanted to try to get him to talk more but didn't want to push it.

~~~

Once Yoosung and Seven maddest home Seven let Yoosung sleep on his bed while Seven went back to work. His couch was covered in Honey Buddha Chip bags and dirty clothing. Although his bed wasn't as clean as would have been wanted, it would do for the time being.

"You can change into anything I have in my drawer... The top one has shirts and pants so just get into anything there."

Yoosung changed in the bathroom as Seven began working again. Once Yoosung laid on the bed he almost instantly fell asleep. Seven looked at him rest but ignored his presence as the night went on.

~~~

Zens eyes opened slowly, the light burned his eyes as his head was in pain. He groaned as his vision adjusted to everything around him. He heard the door open and he looked over to the woman who had walked in.

"It seems you're finally awake! You're lucky you were found, that road you were on has a lot of accidents, it's a shame there's no cameras there. People can act so recklessly..." the woman wore a blue shirt with a white jacket, she seemed like his doctor. "Oh, how rude of me! I'm Ms. Sierra, your doctor, your friends found you on the road and called an ambulance. You have a concussion and a large bruise on your chest. It's all curable but you can't do anything that uses too much focus, also light will hurt your eyes and you will suffer from slight headaches here and there."

"Ugh, thanks..."

"I would be telling this to someone else who is able to focus and isn't in pain, but no one is on your contact list...?"

"Call MC..." Zen couldn't focus as much as he wanted to, he wanted to tell the doctor to turn the lights off but it was difficult to say anything.

"MC? Mind giving me a number?"

"XXX-XXX-XXXX..."

"Alright! I'll call her in right away!"

Zens mind was scattered, he decided to close his eyes and try his best to rest.

~~~

There was a burst of sound again, it sounded like a crash.

"Shit!"

"Seven! The doctor said to stay quiet!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to drop it!"

"Well pick it up!"

The sounds clashed as one, it was hard to focus on who's voice was who's.

"Ugh...."

"Zen? Are you up?"

Zen opened his eyes to see MC, Jaehee, Yoosung, Jumin and Seven, who was trying to put a plastic skull sculpture back on top of a high shelf.

"Yeah...?"

"Oh thank goodness! When I got the call I texted the chat, we're so happy you're okay!"

"Uhhhh...."

"MC, keep your voice down." Jaehee said.

"Yeah, we all came as soon as we could " Yoosung stated.

"Wow, thanks guys... Sorry, I just feel a bit dizzy."

"It's alright! I talked to the doctor and... Well there's no easy way to say this but, she says you won't be able to preform your next play coming up..." MC mumbled, trying to resist the harsh news.

"What?!" Zen said in a panick but immediately regretted his words as he shut his eyes in pain. "MC... I need that money for rent..."

"I-I know... But you couldn't possibly go up there in your condition..."

"I heal fast."

"But this is different."

The room went silent with guilt. MC but her lip trying to figure out a solution to this issue.

"I can pay off the money needed for his apartment." Jumin spoke from the corner of the room.

"Huh? Jumin, you would?!" MC's eyes widened as she ran up to him with excitement.

"Of course, I doubt his home costs too much."

"Awww!!! Jumin, I knew you and Zen could get along!" MC gave Jumin a large hug and went back to her spot next to Jaehee.

"Well I consider MC my close friend and seeing her like that would bother me."

"Aww, does big ol' Jumin Han not have as cold as a heart as he lead us to believe??!" Seven teased.

"I didn't leas any thoughts, you're the one who made assumptions..."

"Thus is actually really sweet of you Jumin." Yoosung spoke.

"I have to agree, it is a surprise." Jaehee added.

"Well then it's settled then! Zen, we'll leave you to rest and I hope you feel better, call if you need anything!"

"Thanks MC..."

"I'll stay to discuss paying plans with Zen, I'll see you all in the near future."

Everyone said their goodbyes and get-well-soons and had left the room. Seven slid in a small does Jumin Han is gay joke before he left to drop Yoosung off to class.

"So then Zen, I will be needing to know when your rent is due, the cost and any additional information."

"Augh, dude I have a concussion, do I have to answer this now?"

"If you want your tent to be paid."

Zen took a deep breath, trying to focus his scattered thoughts on Jumin.

"By the end of this month, $XXX and that's all..."

"Alright, I'll organize the money and will most likely be able to give it to you by this Friday. How does that sound?"

"Great, now could you leave me to rest?"

"Couldn't kill you to ask politely, but yes I will be leaving now."

"And I will be sleeping now, Jesus you're so formal..."

Jumin left the room and closed the door leaving Zen to rest. Driver Kim took him to work, he had papers to fill out and projects to organize.


	3. Unknown Information

It took a while for Zen to become healed. The gang would visit him once in a while, of course he recovered pretty quick. Once he was able to get up and move everyone was pretty happy. Once Zen was able to go back home and be on his own he instantly began looking for work. Unfortunately after the crash he had to cancel his last job. But now he was able to pick up where he left off. His agent emailed him with good news, a musical that wanted him to star in it as the least roll. Zen of course accepted, although apparently there was one issue, one of the side characters were being played by the one and only Echo Girl.

Ugh, god, it's been forevers since he's heard that name. Of course, things did end up well. It took a while for people to come back to him and to regain his fanbase but luckily people began admitting to seeing Echo Girl forcefully hug Zens arm and flirt with him even when denying her advances. After a while people saw that Echo Girl was the one who was wrong. But now, it was just a smudge in her past. It was funny how he was now starring in a larger role than her, but he did hear that she was trying out simpler roles to make things a bit easier on her. He could understand that, he would love a break on all this work he's been doing...

But it doesn't matter, he'll keep working on his work no matter what obstical stands in the way.

~~~

The crew wasn't as in bored with working near Echo Girl, of course they had reason to. Even if the issue had been resolved they questioned if the atmosphere when working with her would be worth it. Either way it didn't matter, tomorrow was his first work day for the part. Even though it was only a try out he felt as if he had the role nailed down. In the story he played a man grieving the loss of his mother at a young age, and the affect afterwards of how cold he had become from the unfortunate event. His characters father doesn't care for the mother, as he continues his life with other women as if nothing happened. The character eventually finds love in the arms of someone caring who allows him to see the light and how his emotions are apart of him. Zen felt as if he could easily get the part, he did play many romantic roles. Echo Girl had the role of a friend of the female romantic interest who earns her about love and how she shouldn't trust all the man is doing. Zen spent his time memorizing lines. He sighed as he felt boredom overcome him when repeating the same line. He loved to act, and get into the role of the character but he was having trouble connecting with the character. Zen was good at romantic musicals, but to play a cold hearted man wasn't his style. He laughed to himself, 'sounds like someone I know...' he thought. He got up to grab a beer and to go on with practicing his part.

~~~

The day came and he was ready to act his heart out and he had done very well. He was asked if working with Echo Girl would be an issue, of course it wouldn't to him and he said it wouldn't. Although nervous about it being a problem of him getting the part in the first place. After Zen finished acting he made his way over towards the snack table. Picking up a donut, he saw something fidgeting from the corner of his eyes. Looking over he saw the one and only Echo Girl, who seemed to be trying her best to avoid eye contact as she took a cookie from the table. Unfortunately her efforts had failed, as once Zen looked at her she did at the same time and their eyes met. Zen of course didn't enjoy what she had done previously, it messed up his career and mental state drastically. Although, it has been a while and Zen saw no need to act rudely after all this time. He gave her a simple smile and wave as he walked away to text his friends on his phone.

Zen: Just finished trying out for the part, obviously going to get it ;)

MC: Did you see Echo Girl?

Zen: Yeah, I can see her now but I don't feel like causing anything so...

Jaehee: Yeah, that's smart. Still be carful though, try staying away and making sure people are there to witness anything she does.

Zen: Well I see no need to stay away, I have no issues with her anymore.

Jaehee: Just be carful Zen...

MC: Jaehee's right, but other than that how'd the try out go?!

Zen: Good! Of course they asked it Echo Girl would be an issue, even if it might effect me getting the part, they can't resist me skills and good looks ;)

MC: Fair enough.

Jaehee: Me and MC have to go, good luck Zen.

Zen: Thanks!

Zen put on his earbuds and decided to head home. After the damage to his motorcycle it meant he had to call for a cab... 'How annoying.' he thought. As he made a call for a pickup he made his way outside. Before he could make it he felt a hand grab his arm. Once he turned his head he was met with the face with EC.

"Oh, uh, hey Echo Girl... What's up?" Zen spoke as he took out his earbuds, he asked her in a more questioning what she's doing instead of how she is.

"You know you're really lucky, I never end up on the other end of an argument..." She mumbled.

Zen didn't know how to respond, his ride was going to be here soon so he knew he could use that as an escape route if needed.

"If you get the part, I just want to say that I don't want any issues. What happened ruined me for a bit and I'm still being asked about it. It sucks."

"It wasn't great for me either, there won't be any issue, now I have to go."

"Ugh, you're lucky Jumin Han helped you out. If it wasn't for him I could've totally came out on top..."

Zen turned around questioning her words. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? I was going to get my daddy to get mad about it, but Jumin paid them off to stop. Gladly I took all the money, damn he's rich, but people talking about it still pisses me off..."

Zen didn't know that... His phone rang for the notification that his ride was here, he walked off with a quick good-bye.

~~~

Once he got in the cab and gave the address, he thought of what she had said... Zen remembered he was trying his best to prove himself when the issue had happened. After a while he was able to find some ways to prove his innocence, he did find it weird once Echo Girl had stopped trying as hard to prove me wrong, but he brushed it off as his victory. Why would Jumin help? He didn't care for the rumors and he only said he'd help if he benefited him. He's selfish and a emotionless robot.

"We're here."

"Ah- thanks..." Zen pairs the driver and made his way inside, he opened a beer and began to think as he relaxed on his couch.

"This is stupid... I should just ask, I mean, she was probably lying..." Zen couldn't find the courage to message Jumin about it, so he did the next best thing.

"Jaehee?"

"Hello, Zen, how did everything go?"

"Good, thanks for asking. I have a small question I was wondering about..."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No but... Well, I was wondering if Jumin had paid Echo Girls family to stop the accusations on me..?"

It took Jaehee a moment to respond, but in the bed she couldn't avoid the conversation.

"Yes, he did. How did you find out about this?"

"Well I had a small conversation with Echo Girl, nothing harmful but she did end up saying about how she could have continued if it wasn't for Jumin, and about how I was lucky he was on my side..."

"Oh, well he did."

Zen was processing the information, but realized Jaehee wouldn't lie and he could ask anything he questioned.

"Why?"

"Well he saw, by his own words, how narcissistic you were being during your interviews, and how he thought you'd make the situation worse."

"Yeah but he doesn't care for rumours, and said he'd only help if it would help him."

"I was surprised to, but in the end he went through with his plans and spent a lot of money. It did work in the end and seemed like it was worth it to him."

"Why didn't he tell me this..?"

"I'm umsure, you can always ask him for yourself."

"Okay, thanks Jaehee."

"You're welcome."

Zen looked at his contacts, and where Jumin stood on it.

"Hey Jumin.".

"Hello, Zen."

Always fancy as ever...

"Uh, I found out you ladies Echo Girls family to stop accusing me all those years back... I was just wondering, why..?"

"You were making a fool of yourself on TV, I only fixed it on ways you couldn't."

Zen took a deep breath, it was hard dealing with Jumin but he was scared he'd go back to work and ignore him.

"Yeah but it had nothing to do with you, and could t help you in any way."

"Are you saying you would prefer it if I hadn't?"

"No but why?! I'm thankful but it doesn't make sense to me? You said you'd only help if it also helped you, so what up with this?"

"Zen, I will be honest with you."

Zen took a deep breath, he was slightly nervous although he did t know exactly why.

"You are my friend."

It took a moment to send the next message.

"Everyone in the MCA is my friend... I would have done the same."

It took a moment for Zen to think... He looked back at the actions of Jumin, he always fixated him onto his 'souless robot' persona, and pushed away the thoughts of his pent up anger against his brother, and now he had to confront the fact that he was throwing it all at Jumin. Jumin admited to not hating him, only being annoyed and all. Zen felt guilt.

"Thank you Jumin..."

"It was no problem at all."

"Zen"

And with the final message sent from Jumin Zen closed his phone. Damn it, he felt like a jackass. Of course Jumin isn't his brother, he knows that but he reminds Zen so much of him.

"I'm an idiot..."


	4. Late Nights and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this is Summary and not notes but I already started typing so deal with it. (IMPORTANT) So I know a lot about Mystic Messenger but I haven't finished I will be making my own mini story in this taking events that I know happens in the story and filling in the blanks I don't know. With this said, I recommend not reading further (this summary and the rest of my work) if you have not finished the game. In my story, V dies and once it is found out about Rika they are able to stop her and send her to therapy where she will need to stay there until better. they change the RFA to the MFA (MC Fundraising Association, I know I accidentally put MCA before, sorry). Saeran was saved from the cult and now stays with Saeyoung. I kinda forgot about him in the first chapter because I hadn't planned out anything yet. Yoosung is still getting over Rika and no one really makes co tact with her because of her unstable state. Finally, MC ended up with Jaehee, leaving other members heart broken but still finding the right way to fill the gap in their heart. Also MC and Jaehee have their coffee shop while Jaehee works part time with Jumin (Yoosung also) to save up more until she can finally work with coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me good on what I'm doing I really want to improve...
> 
> AlSO!!!!!!! I want to add Seven x Yoosung in the story to make it half/half? Would that be too much? I think I'll experiment with this chapter to fill the empty space instead of it being like 'A few days later: to make it feel like time is really passing (not all the time tho)? I might be dumb but please give me your thoughts!!!!!

6:00 AM

Yoosung sighed as he layed on his bed. He was going to work soon, at Jumins company... How did Jaehee manage him?! He knew it was bad but this is BAD!!! He doesn't know how to control the hair everywhere... Oh dear lord! Although he knew he had to get ready... Jaehee gifted him a suit for work, she was really kind in doing so. Although, he remembers her whispering the words 'This is the last breath of freedom you'll be taking, welcome to your years of hell' after everything he can understand. Luckily it was t full time. Yoosung began changing as he started to make his way to Jumins company.

~~~

Jumin walked into work as elegantly as always, dressed properly and nicely. He felt off after the conversation with Zen, he did care for the MFA, all the members, but did Zen feel as if he didn't? Was he that cold towards the others? It bugged him more than  
he wished to admit, he always found Zen a bit annoying but in an odd charming way. Doesn Zen know he considers everyone his most trusted companions? Once he arrived he say Yoosung sitting at his desk, it felt off to not see the usual brunette but it was oddly refreshing.

"Good morning, Yoosung."

"Morning Jumin..." Yoosung grumbles with his tired voice. It was pretty early for him, 8:00 AM.

Jumins eyes lingered a bit too long, as Yoosung awkwardly noticed.

"Is... Everything okay, Jumin..?"

Jumin took a moment to respond,

"Yoosung, would you consider us close?"

"Uh-' Yoosung felt anxious after being asked such an out-of-character question. "As your assistant-"

"As a friend." Jumin corrected.

Yoosung was shocked, he never had thought of this before. Hell, he never even thought Jumin would care!

"Ah, it is alright, I understand." Jumin said as he Bagan to walk off.

"N-No wait!" Yoosung stood up from his seat, hoping to be able to correct his lack of response. "Uh, well I never had thought of it before... But I'd say I would... I mean, I don't really have any friends in college, more like acquantences and such, but I guess when I think about it everyone in the RFA- Uh- I mean, MFA, would be my friend... My closest ones I've ever had, in fact!"

Jumin was pleased with his answer, of course this didn't mean Zen felt the same. He was different. But it was good to know Yoosung at least thought this.

"Thank you very much, Yoosung."

"Uh, yeah no problem..."

~~~

3:00 PM

Yoosung felt off the whole day due to the conversation, did he usually act like that? Definitely not on the messenger at least...

Once work was over he felt exhausted, and decided to go home and sleep. Yoosung had no cash for a car, so he called a cab. He flopped on his bed once the trip was over, he didn't work full-time, so at least he got to have the rest of his day off. In fact, he didn't even have any classes this day. He looked at the chat, Zen was telling Seven about how bad the cups he eats is while he dramatically cries about how he was 'cursed' with an endless loop of work. MC was also there, laughing along, her positive presence south ng everyone on. 

707: Hey Yoosung! How was work for Mr. Han~~~?

Yoosung: He makes me work non stop! How does Jaehee stand him- it's so annoying!

MC: Don't worry Yoosung! Soon you can graduate and become a vet like you had said you wanted to! D':

Yoosung didn't feel like responding... He wanted to be a vet for Rika, but now, after thinking she was dead and just- He stoped his thoughts from escalating too far off. He ignored whatever thoughts came to him.

Yoosung: I guess... Although Jumin was acting weird today...

MC: How so?

Yoosung: Well not all day, just the morning. He asked it I considered him close as a friend.

MC: What did you say?

Yoosung: Well I never considered it before, but I guess? I mean I guess everyone in the MFA is my close friend.

707: What about you Zen?

Zen: ?

707: Whenever we're on the topic of Jumin you always whine, complain and take any opportunity to get mad/annoyed.

707: Could it be?! Zen has care for Jumin?!

Zen: What? No!- I'm just busy!

Zen didn't really know why he was trying so hard to defend himself. Would it be so bad if he cared for Jumin? He sighed as he knew what he had to do.

Zen: Hey Jumin, I just wanted to ask if you could come to my place once your done work.

He knew he was a busy guy, so it would take a while for him to respond.

~~~

3:30

Yoosung was left in the quiet of his room. Bored and alone.

Yoosung: I need something to do (╯︵╰,)

MC: Do you have any hobbies to keep you occupied? Don't you like cooking?

Yoosung: I already ate and I I can't just cook a bunch of food the whole day...

Seven: Yoosung!!!! Come over to my place!!! Seraen has been lonely so we should all watch a movie!!!

Yoosung: That... Actually doesn't sound too bad...

MC: Yeah! You guys can have fun!

Yoosung: As long as there's no prank!

Seven: How could you assume such things?! I would never- EVER! 

Seven: Oh Yoosung, you wound me (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

Yoosung: Fine, fine, just let me get ready.

Seven: YAY!!! I'll go get my car, be there soon!

*Seven has left the chat*

Yoosung: Well, I guess I should get ready...

MC: It'll be fun!!! Good luck!

Yoosung: Don't you want to come?

MC: I'm still at work, it's been kind of slow but I should stay. Besides, Seraen needs to get to know our members, and I don't want to overwhelm him with too many even if it would just be us.

Yoosung: You're so nice! I hope I can just set a good example...

MC: You'll do great Yoosung!

~~~

5:00 PM

Once Seven got to Yoosungs house he knocked. Yoosung had showered but his hair was t compleatly dry yet.

"Hey Seven!"

"Yoosung!!! Let's go, Seraen's waiting and making popcorn!!!"

The two of them left and got into Sevens car. Seven could feel his eyes being drawn towards Yoosung shiny, damp hair. He smelt like Lemons too, but he resisted the thoughts that came into mind, trying not to draw attention to his actions.

"So, how's Seraen?"

"He's been good! Finally opening up and all, but I can't wait for you two to hang out! He needs to be fully apart of the MFA! Not just standing by because I'm there..."

"Yeah, I just hope I can set a good example of how friendly the other members are..."

"Are you kidding?! C'mon Yoosung you must be joking, compared to the others you're the sweetest!" Seven could feel a bit of blush creeping towards him after blurting out what he just said. "I-I mean... Like, if I invited Jumin he'd just talk about Elizabeth and how emotions 'aren't that hard' Zen would talk of musicals and how handsome he is while Jaehee as much as I live her she also knows she wouldn't be the best at making a good conversation with Seraen."

"What about MC?"

"Well she's working, and you're bored! Seraen knows of MC to, I want to guys to meet and get along!!!"

Yoosung smiled and laughed, "Sounds good."

The rest of the ride Seven tried his best to focus on the road, but the smell of lemon shampoo and the sight of silky hair with soft skin drove Seven insane. He wanted to hold the younger male and touch his hand. He felt his face heating up, imagining such things. He didn't let his thoughts go too far, and so then Seven ignored his mind and continued to drive.

~~~

Meanwhile Zen had gotten a message from the business mam himself.

Jumin: I have a few more meetings today, I will be able to come over around 10:00.

Zen: Alright.

~~~

6:30

Once Seven and Yoosung made it to their destination, Seven lead the boy through the complicated security. He was exited for him to talk to his brother.

"Saeran!!!! I'm home!!!"

Saeran appeard from the corner of the room, coming forth with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Hey Saeran!!! You know Yoosung!!!" Seven spoke, hugging him then lightly nudging him into the way if Yoosung.

"Hi!" Yoosung said while sticking out his hand.

Saeran took it reluctantly "Hey..." He spoke.

"Awwwww!!! Look at you two being so friendly!!!" Seven happily cheered as he threw his arms around both, pulling them into a group hug.

"Saeyoung!" Saeran yelled, pushing him to get away.

"Saeran!!! Let me love you, you make me cry!!!!" Seven let go of Yoosung and began to try to Luis Saeran's cheeks while he resisted with all power he could find in himself.

Yoosung found their brotherly bond adorable. "So, what movie are we watching?"

Seven sprang up and off of Saeran, who was now blushing embarrassed, and exclaimed "Oh yeah! It was a movie recommend to be by Zen, I have it ready I don't know anything about it."

"Alright, sounds cool!" Yoosung said.

The trio sat on he couch in front of the TV, with Seven in the middle and the other two on both of his sides.

Yoosung felt happy that he could spend time with Seven and Saeran. He remebered when he spent the night at this place, Seven working as he slept. It made him feel warm and fuzzy, happy that he cared. Seven was his best friend, the closest person to him. He was reliable, they were very close.

Seven was exited to be in this situation, he couldn't focus on the movie. It was a pretty long movie, but to be here sitting with Yoosung, someone he cared for very much and was sitting closely next to him. Seven felt tingly. He was also happy Saeran was bonding with the blond, it made him feel like they were all getting closer together.

Saeran knew of how Saeyoung felt, wether he knew it himself or not. The way he talked about him, it was different from how he talked about the other members of the MFA, it was also slightly similar to his conversations about MC. He smiled to himself wanting to tease his brother, deciding that it would be humorous if he tried bringing the two closer on his own.

~~~

10: PM

Zen was in bed once he heard a professional knock on the door. He got up and made his way to the front of his home.

Opening the door, he saw the taller man. "Hey, come in Jumin."

Jumin walked in Zens house, it looked like it was recently cleaned. "Hello, Zen. What is it you wanted to needed from me?" He said standing in the living room, looking at Zen.

Zen felt guilt overwhelming his body, he thought of the way he treated Jumin and what Jumin confessed to recently. "Uh," he looked away at his feet. "I was wanting to say I'm sorry..." Zen slightly mumbled as he felt a little bit of blood rush to his face.

"Pardon?" Jumin heard the man, but wouldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry." He repeated louder.

"For what?"

Zen sighed realising this was going to take a lot more energy out of him that he thought, he took a seat on his couch and began to let his mind wander. "I treated you badly... I've been treating you badly, pretty much my while life..." Jumin sensed the sincerity in Zens voice, he sat down next to him.

"It is true, I have noticed that. I accept your apology although you do not need to worry. I have not let your words effect my way of living."

Zen looked up at the ceiling as tears came to his eyes. His thoughts coming in memories and echoes of his past. Jumin looked at the smaller male and realised the wet streaks coming from his eyes. In a sudden shock, he put his hand on Zens shoulder.

"As I said Zen, it is not as big of an issue as you might think it is." Zen sighed and closes his eyes.

"I know."

"Then... Why are you crying?"

"I..." Zen felt a throb at the back of his throat. "It's hard to explain..." He barley said, making it more of a whisper.

Jumin sat up properly, placing his leg on top of the other turning his body so then all his attention was on Zen. "Zen, if there is anything you are wanting to say I am all ears."

Zen kept his eyes closed, he still felt guilty but for other reasons. He stayed silent but his voice was becoming more noticeabley shaky. Jumins concern grew, leading him to rip the back of Zen. Zens back twitched a bit at the odd feeling, but soon accepted it as it comforted him.

"If you are not willing to speak, I understand. Just know I am all ears at all times." Zen slowly opened his eyes, seeing Jumin having all his care pushed towards him made him feel happy. "I just..." He choked up a bit. "To remind me so much of him..." He bent over and covered his eyes in his hands, shaking as the tears fell. "I know you're not him, you're completely different but it still hurts..."

Jumin didn't understand, he knew what he was saying but not who he was speaking of.

"Zen... Who is it I remind you of..?"

Zen took a weary breath. "My brother..."

Jumin had heard of Zens family, her abusive mother and lying brother. The one who grew to be a lawyer and professional. Encouraged Zen with his dreams when his mom didn't but when he realized Zen really wanted to become an actor he sided with their mother. Zen ran away, but he didn't know this is where his hatred came from. It seemed highly emotional, but Jumin was happy he shared it. The dark haired man pulled him Into an embrace, rubbing the center of his lower back in circular motions while Zen still held himself.

After a while the light haired man calmed down and was at a more neutral state than before. Jumin let go to see the other looking down, seemingly embarrassed.

"Thank you Jumin... I'm sorry for everything..."

"There's no need Zen, I'm just happy you talked to me."

And with that they said their goodbyes, as Jumin left to make his way home.

~~~  
8:00 PM

The three other boys had finished the movie, it was pretty good but it looked like Saeran was a lot more into the plot and characters then the others. The three of them talked for a while, Saeran still not saying much but he seemed very happy with the ending.

"Oh man It's late..." Yoosung said. "8:00, I have class tomorrow..."

Sevens heart broke, he rarely got to see Yoosung in the flesh like this, he didn't want time to leave.

"Couldn't you stay a little longer? It's not morning, right?"

"Well my class started around 12:30, I shouldn't miss it.

"I can drive you!"

"I'd have to stay over for you to drive me." Yoosung joked.

Seven felt nervous that he was coming off a bit too strong, he felt guilty for using Saeran as an excuse for Yoosung to come over. He did want him to meet the other members but he just really wanted to see the blonde again.

"Then stay over..." The voice was mumbled, it came as a shock to everyone. It came from Saeran.

"You'd be okay with that?" Yoosung asked.

Saeran nodded. "We could play some sort of games or whatever people do at sleep overs..." He immediately changed at the word 'sleepover' and regretted using it.

"SLEEPOVER! SLEEPOVER!" Seven yelled excitedly, now Saeran really regretted it.

"Alright, what will I wear though?"

"My clothing! This'll be fun!" He said running into his room leaving the other two alone.

"Thanks for letting me stay Saeran, this is a really great idea!"

"No problem..."

~~~  
10:50

Jumin got home and changed into his pajamas, getting ready for bed. Once he was ready to sleep Elizabeth the 3rd came, purring and nudging Jumins leg.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Have you missed me? I know I have..." Jumin smiled, picked up the cat and sat in bed with her. "It is weird... Zen apologized and explained his hatred towards me... I comforted him and now I feel... Warm..." He looked at the cat, who was happy with the fact that Jumin was scratching her head. "I do not tend to have strong bonds with people... MC was the first I loved, but she was different. I wanted her to myself and I was selfish." He looked down at the sleeping cat. "Can you hear me Elizabeth?" Elizabeth continued resting, as she purred. Tears now feel from the face of Jumin, landing on the lady's white soft fur. "She's with Jaehee now and that... Greatly pains me..." More tears tainted the silky fur. "I felt warmth from Zen... A warmth I chased for by being with MC and you... But MC can only be my friend and you can't even understand..." Jumin felt his throat give in and stop his rant. "My apologies Elizabeth... I'm just in great need of some sort of love..." He opened up his nightstands drawer, taking out a photo of him, V and Rika at one of the RFA's parties. The RFA. "Things turned out so differently than I would have expected..." He out the photo away and lout Elizabeth next to him on the bed. "I just think I need some rest... It is not like me to act all worked up..." And with that, Jumin turned off his lamp, resting for whoever knows what will come tomorrow.


	5. Knowing What She's Done

Yoosung awoke, feeling nauseous and dizzy. All he could smell was Honey Buddah chips and Dr. Pepper, ordinarily he would be all about that but right now the smell was making him gag. Looking around, he spotted Saeran next to him on the floor, limbs spread like he was falling from the sky. Seven was laying on-top of both of them, head on Yoosungs stomach while his legs were all over his brothers. He could see the hands of a clock in the distance.

"11:55..." He mumbled. "11:55..?" He questioned. "11:55!!!" He exclaimed, shooting up causing Seven to awake.

"Augh! What the hell..." Seven felt the same as Yoosung when he awoke. "What's going on..."

"Seven- It's 11:55 my class starts at 12:30!" Yoosung was out of breath as Saeran fluttered his eyes open due to the commotion. "I'm going to be mate- I have to leave! Now!" The boy got up but instantly fell from his weak bones giving in to tired.

"Woah, Yoosung, calm down there!" Seven placed a hand on his back. "Get up more carefully, put your clothing I'll drive you."

Yoosung was in a bit of a panic, after all the classes he skipped for LOLOL before it really put him on thin ice now. He's been trying to get his grades up, to pass at the very least.

Saeran put together the pieces of the issue. He was tired but felt bad for the student. He never had to deal with school, it seemed so different to him.

"Let me get my keys, if you want you can just go in the clothing I lent you. It doesn't look so bad."

Yoosung was grabbing his clothing quickly. "Okay, yeah let's go!"

"See you later Saeran, eat whatever's in the fridge I'll be back soon!" He said as leaving their house.

"Thanks for letting me in Saeran! It was nice meeting you, bye!" Yoosung tan out the door and to the car.

~~~

While on the road Yoosung began to calm down from his shock. He may be at least five minutes late but he could afford that at the very least. He regretted failing classes and being addicted to LOLOL, it's put him in a very tight position, needing to always be doing well in class. LOLOL was a distraction to him, but now it seemed like classes were replacing the thoughts in his mind. The thoughts of Rika, but now not of her death but what she was hiding. It still hasn't settled down with Yoosung, he dearly missed her. Possibly even more now knowing she's been alive this whole time. He studied animals and all to become a vet just for her. Now it's been revealed she's been some sort of cult leader and now it's been making him question all his dicesions about how he's structured his whole life over her. His career, personality, his god damn hair. Now what the hell was he supposed to think? Who was he really?

"You're quite..." Seven mumbled.

"I'm thinking."

"Don't strain yourself." Seven joked.

It was hard to tell but the atmosphere around Yoosung now felt different. It was tense.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

Yoosung stated quiet. He didn't even know how the answer to his question.

"I'm sorry about not waking up sooner, It was selfish of me not to think of your studies... I really thought I would wake up on time."

Yoosung didn't respond.

Seven felt guilty.

"Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?"

Yoosung began to realize the emotions Seven began to feel. "Oh, no, It's not your fault Seven! I'm just tired and thinking in other things!" Yoosung flailed around his arms, he felt bad for misleading him but also couldn't keep his mind off of his cousin.

"No! I still felt bad for waking you late, let me make it up to you!" Seven said cheerfully, now seeing that Yoosung wasn't thinking of him badly. "I can give you a box of Honey Buddah Chips!"

Yoosung felt grossed out. "All I can taste is HBC, what did we even do last night to make me gag so much at the smell of them?"

"I think we did an eating contest? Damn, we stayed up to late I can barley remember!"

Yoosung laughed a bit. "Yeah..." Looking forward to the road his thoughts returned.

_'Rika was lying this whole time.'_

_'Everything you've done was for her, now what?'_

_'She's alive and unwell, it's not like becoming a vet will help or change anything.'_

Yoosung tried taking a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_'It's fine.'_

_'Becoming a vet will at least help animals.'_

_'I can live without Rika, It's not like I need her...'_

Yoosungs thoughts bounced back and forth around eachother, it felt like there were to of him arguing different points. Like he was having a debate in his mind with his mind.

"So is there anything I can do for you?" Seven spoke, snapping Yoosung back into reality.

"Uh, no nothing..."

Yoosungs lack of response made Seven worry. He expected at least for him to be cute and ask for something like an apology.

"Yoosung are you sure you're alright?"

Yoosung water to answer honestly but his mind kept holding him back.

_What would Seven know about your issues?_

_You should at least tell him..._

"You can tell me anything! I won't push you, I may not understand but I still want to help!'

Yoosung began to cry and the red heads sincerity. He wanted to say but didn't know what the issue exactly was yet...

"Woah, Yoosung! I'm sorry of I asked too much!"

"N-No I just..." Yoosung looked away at the side window and but his lip a bit. "I don't know what I'm going to do..."

"What do you mean?" Seven asked looking more at Yoosung than the road.

"About Rika!" Yoosung finally yelled. "Everything was for her! My job, my dreams, my thought process... My fucking hair!" Tears streamed down more heavily reddening the blondes eyes. "Now I figure out she's alive and mentally INSANE?! I thought the world of her and now I find out this is who she is?! What am I supposed to think!?" Yoosung took a moment to think of what he said. "No... She's not insane, In sorry Seven for breaking out I just..." Yoosung put his head onto his knees, curling up into a ball. "I don't know..."

Seven thought of what Yoosung said. It's true he had wondered how the situation was effecting Yoosung, but he thought if it was hurting him he'd say. Seven never really thought of the possibility that Yoosung didn't even know what he was feeling. His whole career and personality being built in this foundation only to have it torn apart and shown for what it really was.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Alright. We're heading back to my place."

"What?! But my class-"

"Yoosung, you can't go to a class for a job you don't want to do."

"Hey! Who says I don't want to?!"

"Do you?'

Yoosung looked down. He remembered his dog, Sally and how when she passed how hard it was on Rika and him. Her pain was his, and he wanted to do all in his power to prevent this from ever happening.

"Rika was my motivation and inspiration in life... When she dies I thought I lost everything and turned to LOLOL... I neglected all my work and became so isolated... Now I figure out she's alive, but all I thought I knew about her has taken a turn and I still feel empty." He sighed and looked at his hands. "I became a vet when Sally died so I could make Rika happy. But whenever I think about it I know I couldn't have stopped it, death is apart of life. So if I can't stop death, and Rika isn't who I thought she was... What does that make me..?" Yoosung didn't even know where he was going with this. He felt an urge to hide it all under LOLOL, but he was still in the car with Seven.

"Well you're you. Rika may have impacted you but that doesn't change who you are. Everyone has an effect on everyone but it doesn't matter weather they're hiding their true self or not, it was what they did that effected you. As for your job, it's hard to say. But I think we should continue back to Saeran and you can take a small break to think. I'll always be there to help and I bet Saeran can lend some tips for the problem of 'not knowing who you are.'"

Yoosung felt happy with that answer and closed his eyes. He was still tired so he ended up falling asleep in the ride back. Seven still felt guilty,but now it was for not noticing or asking Yoosung about this sooner. Rika was of course a touchy subject to everyone in the MFA, but he still should have helped.

~~~

Jumin was already at work, signing papers and preparing dates for meetings as always. Today MC asked for Jaehee to stay with her at the coffee shop. Of course, this ment more work and assistant work for himself, but he couldn't say no to her. Besides, being busy wasn't bad. It was taking a lot longer than he would have hoped to get his work done, he wanted to go home and see Elizabeth The 3rd, but now that he thought of it it was probably going to take a lot more time than expected.

~~~

Zen was anxious about not receiving an Email about his role in the play. This was probably the worst part of acting, if he didn't get the part all this time has been waisted waiting. He would know about the role tomorrow, the job was a good one but he didn't want Echo Girl to effect his life more than she has. Not only this but he tried to do whatever he could to keep his mind off of last night. Zen felt embarrassed about what had happened. Showing his vulnerability to Jumin was probably the worst mistake of his life, but at the same time it was nice to have Jumin there to comfort him. It was strange, why would Jumin comfort him? Of course he's nice, but usually he doesn't understand these types of feelings.

Zen grabbed a beer and sat on his couch. " Damn Jumin for making me think about him this much..." He wanted to ask him about everything he wondered but didn't know where to start or what to say. "Hey Jumin, just asking why you comforted me? No offense but it doesn't seem like you." Zen cringed after saying it out loud. " Nevermind..." While his mind rambled on about his emotions he realized he had already gulped down three beers. Zen wasn't easy to get drunk but it doesn't mean he won't get tipsy along the way. He slowly sank into the couch and let his eyes flutter shut.

In Zens dreams he could see his younger self. He was sitting on a bench studying while his older brother helped him.

_"You are really pretty Hyun! I want you to be proud of how you look!"_

_"I'll protect you no matter what, so don't be afraid to be yourself!"_

Tears were brought to Zens eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed him.

From behind he could hear his younger selfs screams.

_"Don't! Don't!"_

Oh.

He remembered this.

There his mother stood, scissors in hand. Talking about how she wanted to cut his hair and make him ugly. His younger self had tears falling done his soft face.

_"Learn from your brother's footsteps!"_

The memory played like a tape over and over in his head.

_"You said I had talent!"_

His brothers words of betrayal crashing into his head like a jackhammer.

_"I thought it was just a hobby."_

_"Just get a stable job."_

Zen wanted it to end. He ran at his brother at full speed, hoping to break the illusion.

"Get out of my head!" He yelled.

But once Zen crashed into the other he could immediately tell it wasn't his brother. He took a step back and looked up to the dark haired man, Jumin.

"Ah- Jumin I'm sorry I..." Zen didn't even try at this point. It was all in his head, what was he saying? "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you!"

"I'm only in your mind. I am what you want, what you think and what you need."

"Don't pull that bullshit on me! I know better than anyone that I don't ask for these ominous like dreams!"

The two looked at eachother for a while.

"You're not my brother."

"We already established that."

"You resemble him but in the core of the issue you're different."

"Understood."

Zen pouted and looked around. It was all dark.

"Why did you comfort me?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?"

"I am asking you!"

"I'm not me I'm you."

"Ugh... I know you told me you care but..." Zen sat down on the floor. It felt like he was floating in a black hole. "That doesn't sit with me right. I guess you do and you've already proven that but I don't feel... Okay..."

'Jumin' sat next to him.

"What did you mean by how you're what I want and need?"

"Ask yourself that."

"You are me!"

"Then why don't you think about it? Why am I here? What are you gaining from this experience?"

Zen though for a while. "I don't know, comfort I guess? Reassurance? Processing whatever shitty thing my mind is putting me through. You're my friend but it's going to take a while for me to get used to you not being my brother... If that makes any sense."

"If that is what you think then I guess it's true."

"I don't want you though... I could've been happy without you either way. This is just an extra obstacle that I have to cross now."

"Is that so?" The fake Jumin looked at him and smiled. It was for the first time his Jumin showed emotion. "Every obstacle is extra, it's a all a challenge serving the purose of making life harder. It's how we take that problem and make it an opportunity that shapes the way our life goes." Jumin 2.0 leaned in a bit, Zen felt his face get red.

"What are you doing?'

"Are you asking me or yourself?"

"Both, I guess."

When Zen though about the warmth Jumin gave off when comforting him it made him feel happy. The care and honesty he felt from what Jumin was doing. It was the same he felt as how Jumin 2.0 got closer.

As Zen thought about it the more dizzy and confused he got, more about how he didn't compleatly hate the idea of 2.0 being the actual Jumin. As he got closer Zen could feel the others warmth, but right before anything happened he spoke.

"Pick up."

~~~

Zen shot straight up off the couch, doubling back in pain from the head rush it caused. His phone was in the table ringing.he picked it up and felt grossed out.

"Jumin..."

He hit answer and tried to sound as casual and awake as he could.

"What's up?'

"Hello Jae-... Wait... Oh, my apologies Zen, I was meaning to call Jaehee. I must have accidentally called you instead."

"Oh- uh... Yeah it's no problem." Zen felt his face heat up, everything was rushing at him too fast. he felt tired and uncomfortable. When he looked at the clock it read 10:30. "Wait what are you doing calling Jaehee at this time?!" He was more shocked about how he slept the whole day and pretty much waisted/messed up his time and schedule.

"Jaehee was not in for work. I am only calling to let her know that she will not be able to be paid because of this."

"Jaehee wasn't working..? Oh yeah, I think MC wanted a night out with her. But why don't you pay her? She does a lot more work than a normal assistant and she only took this one day off to spend time with MC." Zen spoke without thinking, he was in this odd space of not knowing what he was saying but it was coming out of his mouth, so who really cares?

"Ah, I guess I could do that..."

Zen felt weirded out, he was starting to see how nice Jumin was but this didn't seem like him. Whether he's kind or not Jumin always did things strictly for the company.

"Hey, Jumin?"

"Yes, Zen?"

"Why have you been acting oddly nice? Like I know before I never realized you weren't so mean but you're still making different decisions wether you're nice or not."

It was a tough question for Jumin. He hasn't gotten a moment to fully organize his emotions but he thinks he's got the gist of his situation. Lately he's been feeling a bit more sentimental. He thinks it's because of his loss and grieving over V... He hasn't fully processed or thought of how he felt, so now he's left working and planning. Distracting himself from what might come if he doesn't.

"I am afraid I can not answer that question, Zen." Jumins voice came out a bit less expressive than he thought. He didn't want to think about anything right now, but whenever the blue haired man appears in his mind he can't help but tear up.

"What? Why? Do you not know or is this some sort of secret prank? Have you finally learnt to joke around?" Zen teased.

"My apologies Zen, I must be leaving now..." Jumins voice began to leave the more he spoke. Zen sensed his sadness and wanted to take it all away. Everything that had happened in his dream was unimportant, right now he was focused on Jumin.

"Jumin? Is everything alright?"

Jumin hung up before he could say anything else. He rested his head against the cars headrest and closes his eyes. Memories of silky blue haired man filled his mind. Bright sky eyes and a beautiful smile. It made Jumin happy to remember, but once the illusion was over he was left alone in a world where it felt that nothing could help.

~~~

"What a jackass!" Zen said to himself.

He left to go outside and took a cab, asking to be dropped off at a store near Jumins penthouse.

"I cry infront of him and he helps me, I hear him tear up and he hangs up!" Zen mumbled as he rang the buzzer to Jumins penthouse.

~~~

Jumin had made it home and only wanted to rest. He saw Elizabeth walking around with her natural beauty. He smiled and picked her up to place in his lap as he began to stroke her hair.

"You can hear me, right Elizabeth?" Jumin asked. It felt more of a beg than a question to him, though.

The cat purred in delight as she rolled over, exposing her stomach. Jumin we y along with the kittens wants as he sighed and closes his eyes.

_Bright blue hair and sky eyes._

Jumin felt the tears start to fill in his eyes.

_Bright blonde hair with sparkly shiny eyes._

He began to feel the tears roll.

_Brown chocolate-like hair, in love with a woman._

Jumin felt his heart pound and head throb. He loved them all and now they're gone. It wouldn't be right for him to try to take MC away from Jaehee, even if they weren't friends they still held a large amount of respect for one another. Other than that is was MC's choice to make. He sighed and looked down to see Elizabeth asleep. He thought it was about time he'd do the same. As he took his clothing of and put on his pants he could hear the busser for his room.

"Jumin you jerk! You can't just hang up in me and be so vague about my questions!" Zen called out angrily although he was more upset at the thought of Jumin not wanting his help.

The wealthier man sighed as he hit the button to let him up. Zen was confused but took the elevator to his room anyway. Once he made it to the door he knocked a bit louder than intended.

"Doors open." Jumin spoke.

Zen walked in with a but if hesitation.

"You know you really should lock your-" Zens thought was cut off by the view of Jumins upper half. "Door..." Zen finished of as he teared his mind away. He didn't know if it was him or the dream but he really started to feel more flustered when Jumin was involved.

"What do you need, Zen"

Zen gathered his thoughts, then suddenly remembered his point. "You can't just ignore me like that! I try to help and you hang up?"

Jumin sighed. "It is none of your concern"

"'None of your concern' my ass!" Zen stoped himself from going on and took a deep breath. All he wanted to do was to help, but was hurt when Jumin wouldn't accept it. "I... I just want to help you, Jumin..." Zen looked down sadly.

Jumin looked away with guilt. "I am afraid I don't even understand what the issue is."

Zen walked over and placed his hand on the others shoulder. "Any concern you have, and I'm here to listen."

Jumin smiled softly at the offer.

Zen felt his face heat up as he took away his hand. Jumins smile made him go a bit red and become flustered.

Jumin walked off and took a seat at the couch, Zen ignored what he felt as he sat next to him.

"I... Miss V..."

Zen was shocked to be talking about such a personal subject, but glad Jumin was sharing about what was going on in his mind.

"And Rika. And I guess MC to? It is difficult to say but with all these three people I felt warmth and love from. I understand MC is with Jaehee, that does not bother me as much before yet it feels... Unnatural to talk to her about such topics." Jumin relaxes his body. Usually he'd avoid these situations but having Zen here really helped.

The long haired man hesitated at every possible response in his mind, yet one question came out without regret.

"Then why are you talking to me?"

Jumin took a moment to think about it. His mind tried to figure it out, yet the answer was clear. "I feel the same warmth from you."

Zens face became red. The atmosphere shifted, could Jumin notice it to? The taller man looked over to the other for his response, locking eyes and being surprised when he found the pink spread across his face.

"Are you alright Zen? Your face is bright..." Jumin placed his hand on his forehead trying to sense any signs of over heating. Zen whacked his hand away and stood up, becoming a different color faster as the time passed.

Zen took a deep inhale, but when he turned around Jumin was already standing. He was looking at Zen. Although they were about only an inch apart in height, it felt as it was a foot.

Jumin saw how flustered the other was. Jumin took the others hand without thinking. He didn't want Zen to leave, not how the others did.

"Stay here for the night, Zen." 

He could feel his face brighten more, he didn't compleatly hate the idea of sleeping over. At that moment Elizabeth The Third purred and awoke. She yawned and stretched getting ready to walk around.

"Oh... My allergy pills won't last the night."

Jumin sighed, tightening his grip on Zens hands, but then letting go.

"Can you return tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." Zen responded without thinking.

"Then please do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Examssssssssssss are going to kill me... I might be more busy but I'll still try to write!
> 
> This chapter sucked ass because I had to write like one paragraph every night so I didn't have time to get myself in the zone of the characters :(


	6. He's Just a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spoilers for Mysme* So from what I've read Vanderwood helps clean and such but also visits Seven to remind him not doing his job can kill them? Oof, I'm taking this into account I hope this stuff doesn't change during the routes because I couldn't find out what it specifically was that Seven does other than just doing difficult hacking stuff;;;
> 
> Oh god there's a lot I don't know about Mysme, I'm just going to say that Vanderwood helps once in a while and Seven is keeping his brother hidden front he agency because you can't have a family when you're where he works so I mean yeah, sorry if my story is off but I always feel some weird need to make what I make "good" or at least accurate but then I realized it's a fucking fan fiction and it's probably just the stress of exams that are pushing me to do this dear lord Sevens route is complex I shouldn't have gotten tangled in this but anyway
> 
> Last note: Is I read Saeran's personalities are only Ray and Unknown and that we don't know which was/is his original do Imma just say he was sort of a mixture of both but the elixir amplified some of his traits into two different beings so like he has a bit of dark humor (Unknown) and doesn't like being left alone/abandoned (Ray) He's a bit suspicious and cold towards people (Unknown) but can be really soft and a little clingy (Ray) etc, etc, you get the point...
> 
> ...Do you guys even read the notes..?;;;

Yoosung was enjoying himself as he ate dinner with Seven and Searan. It was nice to spend time with the twins, although Searan was still pretty anxious and would avoid him, Yoosung really did start to think he was opening him up.

Seven was extremely exited to have Yoosung here with him, staying over for a little while. He felt guilty for him and his situation but he couldn't help but look at the positive. 

Searan was still uneasy when Yoosung was around, but still wanted to get him and his brother closer together. It was the best he could do after all the trouble he caused, at least for these two.

Instant noodles, something the twins were starting to have frequently seeing as none of them new how to cook. They were only able to eat when Vanderwood visited, but when he did he wasn't to kind to Seven or fond of Saeyoung.

"These noodles are pretty good!" Yoosung complimented.

"I wish we could have something different..." Saeran mumbled, getting tired of the same food every day.

Yoosungs eyes sparked "I could try cooking for you guys!"

Seven looked at the blonde surprised. "You can do that?"

"Yeah! Well, not professionally but I've been practicing and I don't think what I make is half bad!"

Saeran looked at Yoosung happily, it would be nice to eat real food without feeling tense about having Vanderwood over. He was really tense, Saeran assumed he didn't like that he himself might put his brother in danger as he had before.

"Well if you don't mind!" Seven smiled.

"When are you heading back home..?" Searan asked to start a conversation. He didn't originally know why Yoosung cane back, Seven just said there was a bit of an issue and Saeran didn't question it.

Yoosung looked a bit guilty, he didn't want to go back.

"Well... I have work with Jumin tomorrow morning so I guess then?"

Saeran nodded satisfied with his response as Seven spotted the way Yoosung looked.

"Well it's still morning, we could go outside somewhere or do something at home?"

"What about the tons of work you're always yelling about on the chat?" Yoosung joked.

"That can wait!"

"It really can't..." Searan mumbled, as much as he wanted to help out his brother with his crush he didn't want Vanderwood to start taking him like he usually does.

Seven sighed and looked down at his now empty cup. "Yeah... I know..."

Searan felt a bit guilty, Seven was working to keep them alive and yet his own existence outs them at risk.

"I could spend time with Yoosung..." Searan mumbled, hoping no one hear him.

Unfortunately they both did, looking up surprised at him.

"Really?" Yoosung asked as a wide smile spread across Sevens face.

"Yay!!! My bro and my fro getting along and having out! Soon you'll be best buds!" Seven sprang up and hugged Saeran. "I may not be there, but you two together will help me stay positive!" Seven let go and picked up everyone's empty noodle cups, threw them out and ran away to his room. "Don't have too much fun!" And just like that Seven was out of the room.

The room was a bit silent as the two still thought about Seven and how quick his actions were. Everything was hard to process when things involved Seven.

Yoosung sighed "Sevens pretty unpredictable..."

"Try living with him."

Yoosung looked over to the twin and laughed, he was a bit nervous to be talking to Searan. Yoosung didn't want to say the wring thing or somehow mess up.

"So why'd you stay?"

Yoosung shifted uncomfortably, he didn't want to lie or no tell Saeran, if he wanted to get closer he'd have to open up, right?

"School hasn't been going so great... I wanted to become a vet for Rika but after everything I've been reconsidering my career path."

Saeran didn't like hearing her name, but he felt guilt and slight understand of his situation.

"She's in a hospital, they're supposed to help her and give me updates on what's been going on but last time the mailed me apparently she's been showing no sign of improvement. It's been like this for the last few mi the and I don't think they can help."

"...Oh..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have rambled on. What about you Saeran? How's life with Seven?"

Saeran looked around a bit awkwardly. "Don't worry about it... Saeyoungs a bit much but he's not too different from when we were younger. He's still very caring and loving. He's definitely a but more loud but I guess that's because there's no consequence if he screams."

"Heh, yeah I can see how life with Seven might be like, he's pretty funny..." Yoosung looked fine and smiled a bit. It was subtle but Saeran caught it.

"How's life with my brother? I doubt he acts differently with you guys."

"Yeah he's still loud and all, funny and annoying to. But you get used to him and everyone in the MFA care for him and he cares for us..."

"Really? Sounds like him." The twin looked around trying to find something to say. "Is there anything else about my brother?"

Yoosung looked up at him questionably, Saeran feared he had come off a but too strong.

"Eh, yeah I guess... I mean, I do feel like out of everyone in the MFA I'm the closest to him and MC. Jaehee is more like a mom and Jumins my boss now... I'm also really close with Zen, he's like my brother."

"Everyone seems nice."

"They are! Well, Zen can be narcissistic and Jumin only thinks logically... But they're not stone cold, they're really nice behind all that!"

Yoosung looked at Saeran, who seemed a bit upset.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, everyone's glad to have you with us..."

"I know and thanks."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I usually just hang around and watch TV..."

"Then let's do that!"

Saeran was comforted by Yoosungs acceptance, and so the two bonded and decided to watch whatever was the first this to pop up on the screen.

~~~

Some time had passed by and there was an ad playing for a restaurant. Yoosung looked over to the other boy and thought of how similar he seemed to Seven. The only difference was his hair that he was still working on returning to normal, his slightly mint eyes that were starting to fade back to their original gold color and their outfits. He seemed to be sucked into the screen. Yoosung enjoyed Saeran's company, although he still missed Seven. He had slightly felt a bit odd around him recently, not being able to keep his mind or eyes off of him. Although he distanced these memories from his mind and ignored what he felt. Seven was his friend and he didn't want that to change.

As it got late, the blonde questioned when he would return. He was going to work with Jumin early, and Jumins company was far from Sevens home. The clock read '11:59,' oh god he really had been here for quite a while, and he didn't want to repeat last times incident. Looking over to Saeran, who was now laying down in the coach resting. Yoosung turned off the TV and made his way to Sevens room to see if he could take him back.

Seven had been working hard, he has been trying to balance work with spending time with Saeran. He's been trying to get closer with Yoosung, they're already best friends, but he liked him a bit more than that. Seven doubted that would ever happen, it would be too much to spend effort and time doing. It was getting near midnight and he felt exhausted, usually he'd get a cup of coffee at this time but he felt so disassociated from his body and mind, lost in his work. Thoughts of being done and able to rest, to finish and spend more time with the ones he loved flooded his mind.

Yoosung got to Sevens door, opening it slightly to see the red head tapping away at his keyboard, he's seen him like this before and it always upset him to see Seven so lost. He opened the door fully, making his way towards the other. It was kind of freighting to see him like this, but he took a deep breath and walked over to Luciel.

"Seven? Uh, it's getting late and I think I might have to go back... I have work with Jumin and I don't want to be late..."

Seven stopped typing, the soft calming voice of Yoosung swarmed from his ears to his heart, as he looked over to the boy.

"Seven, you look so tired... I thought you said you'd be taking care of yourself more!"

The sight of Yoosungs lavender like eyes met with his. The lemon like sent came back to his nose as he reached up to touch his smooth skin.

"Seven..?"

"Yoosung, is this some sort of dream?" Seven placed his hand on the side of Yoosungs face.

"N-No..? C'mon Seven I've got to get home..."

Seven caressed the blonde. His smooth skin was intoxicating, it felt how it looked. He didn't want Yoosung to leave, but he knew he had to.

"Okay... Yeah, let me get my keys..." Seven let go of Yoosung and stood up. He began to make his way out of the door, getting ready to take the boy back home.

Once Seven left the room Yoosungs face became brighter as he began to put together the pieces of what had happened. His heart pounded as he wanted to live out more of that situation. After re living it for a while he tore himself away from that reality to go back to what he was doing. He should be getting home.

~~~

Jumin wanted Zen to be driving by driver Kim, although Zen had refused. To quote his words, "I don't want to be seen in such a trust fund kid like limo!" And so, he was making his way in a taxi. His heart throbbed with the thoughts of the wealthier man. Zen tried shoving these emotions down, but he was an actor, expressing feelings was what he did.

_"Stay here for the night..."_

Zens face became bright red, maybe he was becoming closer to Jumin than he wanted. The red eyed man wanted to help Jumin with all of his issues, to be there for him.

 _'Damn it, Jumin...'_ Zen thought.

_'Why do I have to feel this way..?'_

~~~

Yoosung felt an unusual tension in the car drive home, Sevens eyes were drooping with tired. The blonde still felt a bit flustered from before, the thought of having the older mans hand on his face made him feel warm. Yoosung tried putting all his attention towards the darkness outside, but he couldn't help but look at the beautiful gold eyes of Seven.

Seven felt tired. He wanted to rest, but he has a job. The younger boy by his side made it more difficult to work, it made him more distracted and unfocused. All Seven had wanted to do was to take the blondes hand in his own, to be able to even call him his own. It had been taking over his mind for so long and he was starting to think Saeran knows what's up with how he talked about Yoosung. 

At the moment they were in right now, the sounds of the car driving into the dark of the night, beside eachother. It drove the two insane. Yoosung felt his face become red whenever he looked at Seven, his red hair was flawless.

"Anything you need to say, Yoosung?" Seven spoke, noticing the amethyst colored eyes wandering around him.

"Uh-No! I just, am tired...?"

Yoosung was not one for lies, but he couldn't just talk about how even the thought of Seven being near him made butterflies come to life in his soul.

"The drive will take a while, you can rest while your here." Seven looked at Yoosung and gave him a small smirk.

Yoosung could feel his face heat up, he wanted to lean in a bit more but the red head turned his eyes to the road before he could do anything.

"O-Okay..." The blonde rested his head against the door, he was really tired but with Seven here he worried about waisting this time with him.

Seven focused back in the road, unknowing that Yoosung was still up. After a while on the drive Seven stopped at a red light. He looked over to the boy who's hair was covering his face. The taller man reached out to touch Yoosungs silky smooth hair. His hands traveled to the others flawless face as he rubbed small circles. The light turned green and he returned to the drive.

Yoosung felt his mind crash with questions of Sevens actions. He acted without thinking, there was too much he wanted to ask.

"Seven..." Yoosung slowly got up and looked into the gold of his eyes.

He jumped a but not realising Yoosung was up. He stopped at the boys home.

"You're home Yoosung!!! Haha!!!" Seven felt uncomfortable, for once he was the one being figured out.

Yoosung looked into the other man's eyes as he tried to avert from any contact. Yoosung felt his face heat up, he leaned in a bit to test the others limits.

Seven knew his face was becoming the same shade as his hair. This wasn't apart of his sleep deprivation, was it? Imagining Yoosung trying to get close, that would be pathetic. But even so, if it is just a dream he shouldn't be afraid, right? Seven built up the courage to face the purple that was Yoosungs eyes. They looked determined, nervous, and even a bit lustful. He hesitated a bit, leaning in hoping nothing would go wrong.

Yoosung saw this and knew it was a sign of agreement, and so he shut his eyes and came closer.

Seven processed what was going on and closed his own eyes as he came to Yoosung with the same fear of rejection and unknowingness.

Sooner or later the twos lips brushed past eachother a bit. Shocks of numb ran through the two. Seven slowly placed his hand into the smooth skin that was Yoosungs face, as he pulled him forth to have their lips fully touch. It felt as if they could sit there like this for an eternity. Seven pressed on, having him lean over the younger boy. After a while Sevens phone rang and the two came apart. Yoosung was noticeably red and Seven seemed a bit pink to.

"I should get going..." Yoosung mumbled as he opened the car. "Thanks..."

"No problem, uh, good night..." Yoosung left to his house and Seven picked up his phone.

"Where are you? I just woke up and both you and Yoosung are gone, hehe..." Saeran's voice sounded cheeky.

"Saeran!!!! You'll never believe what the hell just happened!" Seven drive away as he yelled to his twin what he had just done.

Yoosung made his way up the steps, unlocking the door and stepping in as fast as humanly possible. Once he was secure in his home he ran and flopped onto his bed. He had just kissed Seven, his best friend.


	7. Undeniable Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently found out it's PhD. Pepper, not Dr. Pepper, my bad guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter but that's because I just finished all my exams and I wanna get something out, I'll probably be writing a lot more but I also wanna do a bunch of other things that I haven't been able to do now that I have a break

Jumin had awoken and gone to work like any usual day. He left for work and greeted Yoosung as he always did. The other boy seemed a bit more off but he didn't question a thing. As the business man sat down and began to work, signing papers and contracts, he thought about around what time he should be seeing Zen.

~~~

Zen laid on his bed, tired. As he slowly awoke, he got up and began to make his way to the kitchen for breakfast. Getting on his phone he saw an email that was sent to him not too long ago.

_"Hello Zen,_

_We are happy to inform you of the told in which you will be playing._

Zen skimmed through the rest of the letter, exited to see that he had a job for the time being. Once he had read it, he replied to let them know he understood and was exited about the news.

Zen: Guess what~~~!

He messaged the chat, but then realized he was the only one on. Jumin and Yoosung were at C&R working, Jaehee and MC were at their coffee shop and the twins were there the least considering how much Seven works and Saeran stats distant. He sighed and closed his phone, deciding to eat some breakfast and work out.

~~~

As Jumin worked he saw the messaged Zen had gave, he didn't have time to respond to it but realised it was almost noon and that he should decide a time to spend with Zen. The wealthy man was red Zen beside him, the warmth he felt from him felt comforting as it soothed him down in his troubling time. He couldn't pin point out why, it could be of how he was honest. Of course, he had joked that was his annoying quality but it really did make him admire the actor more, as he would be honest with him when needed. After his thoughts had passed through he realized he was not doing his work, and so he decided to take a small break and text Zen.

Jumin: Congratulations, Zen.

~~~

The actor was surprised to see the message, a bit flustered but he tried to ignore it. He had just finished washing the dishes and dried off his hands as he took his phone as it dinged with private messages Jumin was sending.

Jumin: Hello, Zen. About seeing you later in the day I was wondering if 3:00 would be a good time to meet up with you.

Zen: Uh, yeah I don't have much to do today.

Jumin: Perfect. I will see you at the C&R Company building, wait at the lobby and I will bring you to my work space.

Zen: The building?

Jumin: Yes, I do want to see you but I have a lot of work to get done. I hope that you can spend time next to my side.

Zen: Won't Yoosung be there?

Jumin: Yes, but that should not be an issue.

Zen didn't want to admit to becoming closer with Jumin. It felt unreal, if others new it would make this situation a lot more real.

Zen: Okay, see you then.

Jumin: Until then, Zen.

~~~

Seven was working at home, spending all day hacking and trying not to think of the night before. When he had drove back be yelled at Saeran all of what had happened, his twin had said it was to be expected but everything was hitting him too hard. Saeran didn't think much of it, he teased his brother and thought the two were cute together. Seven didn't know how to progress with the situation, his twin said to just ask him out, but Seven can't just take time out from his work. Being with Saeran and working was already a lot, how would he fit his feeling for Yoosung into the mix? He knew he had to find a way, but didn't know how yet.

~~~

Yoosung was a light shade of pink all day. His mind replayed the feeling of Sevens lips against his, they were soft as he expected but afterwards he could swear he taisted like HBC and PhD. Pepper. It was like his signature sent. Although Jumins company did help for distracting him, as there was a lot of work involved. He was surprised to know that Jumin did work harder than he thought, he worked a lot more than him and Jaehee which made him question how he did it and more. The blonde sighed, going back to organizing meetings and events on Jumins schedule.

~~~

3:00 came faster than Zen expected, when it did he called a cab over to the company. Big, fancy, luxurious buildings suck as these always made him sick. When he entered a well dressed man approached him.

"Good Morning, I assume you are Zen?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Ah, I am under strict orders to escorted you personally to the office of Jumin."

Zen felt a bit disgusted. A personal escorted seemed so unnecessary.

"I can go on my own."

"Oh, but it's is my order. Please allow me to take you."

Zen couldn't fight it much, afterall it was his job and nowing Jumin he'd would probably fire him if he didn't. They made their way up, Zen passed Yoosung as the other boy was working on papers. He wanted to greet him although it seemed like he was focused on whatever he was doing, so he thought it would be best to let him be.

As he entered the room, there he found the spoiled kid at his desk, working.

" Ah, Zen, please come in. I have been waiting for you."

As he entered the room a wave of 'wealthy' washed over him. This room a lone probably costed more than half of his rent. Jumin got out of his seat, and made his way towards him.

"You may return to your work." He spoke to the one who escorted Zen.

"Of course." The door closed and they were alone.

"I'm glad you could come, Zen."

"Well, you'd probably spam me and n the chat if I didn't." Zen joked. He never thought he'd feel so awkward around him, but the moment they were in now proved him wrong. Jumin sounded Lovin and caring, it disturbed Zen and he wanted him to go back to his cold robotic self.

"Why don't you take a seat? I'll have my papers done in a moment."

The only other seats were the ones across from Jumin. Reluctantly, he took one. Feeling as he f it would be rude to take out his phone, he sat and watched the either man. His long, elegant fingers write as his silky hair bounced with every not of his head. He began to feel warmth in his face and stomach. _No._ Jumins dark eyes darted across the paper, they looked cold but delicate. _No no._ The other man finished with the papers and put them all aside.

"So then Zen, I was here hoping we could spend some time together. How does that sound to you?" A small smile spread across his face, shooting cupids arrow right through Zens heart, soul and mind.

_Fuck..._

~~~

Having Zen here across from Jumin made him filled with joy. His company made him happy, it was a surprise at first but something he had come to terms with. He wanted Zen to be by his side, and so he hoped he could put aside any hatred he held and would accept his invite to spend time together. For once, maybe he could not be alone. Jumin wouldn't let anyone take him away, not like the others.

~~~

"Y-Yeah..."

"Hm?"

"Yeah, yes. We can hang out sometime." Zens mind was sounding the alarms. He was feeling so out of place. It was obvious what he felt but he needed to confirm it to himself later, somewhere where he could probably a team about it.

"Great, how about now?"

"Now?"

"Well, I doubt you came all this way to just confirm plans again."

"What would we do?"

"Whatever you want."

Zen thought for a moment. He wasn't usually in Jumins area, the whole place was fancy and expensive.

"Everything here costs way too much..."

"I will be paying. Say anything and we will be in our way."

Zen thought for a moment, he didn't like all the expensive things in the area, he liked his ordinary stuff and he wanted to keep it that way.

"There's nothing I can think of."

"Not anything?"

"Nope."

Jumin got a bit annoyed, of course Zen wouldn't accept his offer. He was not sure what Zen would accept or refuse, so he thought letting him decide was the best option. Although, he'd be lying if he said Zens reluctantness wasn't cute.

Zen didn't mean to come off ungrateful, but of course Jumin would offer money and riches instead of something he'd actually like. But having Jumin care for him enough to get him everything made his heart flutter.

"Well, is there anything you can think of doing?"

Zen began to realize the struggle Jumin was going through to find something they could do together. It was kind of cute. The albino man didn't want to be feeling the way he did, but having Jumin here finding a way to spend time with him made Zen want to come closer. They were a whole desk apart yet he felt father away. His face was returning to a pink-ish color.

"We could just stay here and chat..."

"Chat?"

"Yeah, all we ever did in the messenger is argue. It's be nice to just talk to you without getting mad."

Jumins face spread with a smile. "Sounds good."


	8. Wine and Rest

Jumin ordered a couple of bottles of wine, of course Zen preferred beer but he didn't let it bother him. The taller man set them on his desk, one glass infront of Zen, the other infront of Jumin and the bottles in the middle on the side. While the business man poured them some of the drink, the other blushed as he saw him. Zen was a bit uneasy, he never really felt so weak to someone like this. And Jumin out of all people.

"So the Zen, I heard you got the role in the play?"

"Yeah! No wonder the chose me, who else would have fit the role so perfectly?" Zen tried to shove his feeling down with the love he had for himself, meanwhile Jumin tried to ignore his narcissism.

"What role will you be playing?"

"Uh, I think it's a guy who pines after a girl he'll never end up with? All I remember is that it's a romance film, they don't give you the whole script unless you got an actual role, so..."

Jumin held his glass of wine a bit more tightly. "And you'll be playing this part... With Echo Girl?" Although Jumin did not care for his rumour of being gay, he hated what she had done to Zen. Seeing him desperately cling to the popularity he had grown for so long was painful. It hurt his career greatly, it may had even set him back a couple of plays. Of course, Zen saw this as a 'cleaning of fake fans' but Jumin hated the girl for what she had done.

"Well, yeah... She's the lead, but it's not like anything will happen. I'll have company around to witness." Jumin took a long sip of wine, drowning out jealousy of that girl getting to toy with him and then being rewarded with seeing him during rehearsal. Zen could see his pain. "...Why does it matter to you?" Zen knew the answer, they were friends, he really did care. But even so, he wanted to hear a bit more.

"Nothing really..." He spoke as more wine was poured into his cup.

~~~

Their conversation went on and on, it changed from work to MFA members, to opinions. It got a bit heated, like they said they were opposites, Yin and Yan. But just like that symbol, they needed eachother to be stabilized. free a while, the door had opened unexpectedly.

"Uh, Jumin? I just finished filling out papers, and I just wanted to update you on-" The blonde stopped as he saw Zen in the room, sipping some wine and looking a bit rosy.

"Ah, Yoosung. Yes, what is it you were saying?"

The boy locked eyes with Zen for a moment, only to look away and continue sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry, I just didn't know you had a meeting with Zen... I'm your assistant I should've known he was here..."

"No need to worry Yoosung, I had invited him suddenly, it was not needed to be marked on my calendar."

Yoosung looked a bit shocked. Inviting Zen here unexpectedly? As a friend? It was shocking that Jumin wasn't as strict and cold as usual, and so he decided it was better not to question it. "Oh, the meeting with Rosen Coup? They moved it to 5:00 PM instead of 8:00 PM, tomorrow..."

"Ah, thank you Yoosung."

"Uh, yeah no problem, well goodbye you guys..."

"Goodbye, Yoosung."

Zen gave a small wave.

Bye? Jumin looked at the clock hanging above his door and then to his watch. They had spent all day chatting and drinking wine, going through ten bottles already.

"It seems we have lost track of time."

Zen looked at him confused.

"It's 11 PM."

Zen widened his eyes.

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh man, it felt like only an hour..."

"Time did fly by." Jumin gave out a small laugh, as he stood up he stumbled a bit but used the desk as support.

"Are you okay, Jumin?"

The dark haired man wasn't used to drinking, he usually had one glass of champagne before bed while he read his book. Sometimes he would have a bit more at parties but at most he would drink about four. He must have had at least five or fifteen glasses.

"Dude, you should be heading home..."

Jumin looked up at the other. He didn't. Want to leave, it meant Zen would be going to.

"You should come with me..."

"H-Huh?" Zen felt red come across his face, he was a bit tipsy but not as much as Jumin. He was used to drinking.

"Over to my place, I can call the maid to clean up and keep Elizabeth in my room. You can stay the night..." He feared he was coming in a bit too strong, although the thought of Zen returning home made him go on.

"Jumin, I have work tomorrow..."

"Driver Kim can take you."

With every moment that Jumin insisted the more Zen could feel him fall for the other. His heart throbbing and mind going wild with his persistence. Without with of them knowing Jumin was slowly making his way around the desk, towards the other.

"How do you benefit from this..?"

"Zen..." Jumin took his final step closer, taking Zens hand and his face to lead his eyes over to him. Jumin lent in a bit to see his reaction.

He did nothing, he did not resist or show any signs if rejection. The taller man took this as a sign to go on, closing the gap between them.

"Mfffmmm..." The albino man wrapped his arms around Jumins neck, entranced by his lips. The sighs Zen made entranced Jumin, wanting more. Jumin had his arms wrapped around Zens waist.

The two stood there for a while, breathing eachother in as their lips touched. It was a little bit obvious that it was Jumins first time, but that made everything a lot more sweeter.

Eventually, Zen broke from the kiss, leaving Jumin confused and needy.

"Jumin..."

"Hm?"

"We... We should be going home..."

"With me?"

"Huh? Ah- No!" Zen looked away flustered. "I mean, I have to go home and..."

Jumin put his hands onto his face, making him look into his eyes.

"Come home with me, Zen. I want you to be by my side."

The other could feel him face heat up.

"Okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a row? Let's go for three!!!


	9. Red Car After Work

Yoosung quickly packed his things and left the building. Seeing Zen was a shock, usually he'd talk to Seven about these things but he didn't know how to feel about him at the moment... But, as he exited the building of C&R International, he saw a bright red sports car parked nearby.

"YOOSUNG~~~!!!!" The voice rang in his head, he stood frozen, too afraid to turn and see the others face.

Arms wrapped around his side, yup, this was him, this was happening.

"I thought I'd wait outside until you were off! That meanie Jumin really does make you work for your paycheck..."

Yoosung turned around, there stood the one and only red head 707. His face heated up greatly.

"I really like your outfit, is t this the same as what you wear in the party's?"

"Uh yeah... I got nothing else fancy..."

"Gaw, we should go out shopping for some cute suits that'll fit you!"

"Uh..." Yoosung stood anxiously, like a schoolgirl being confronted by her crush. "What are you doing here..?"

"Oh, uh..." Sevens atmosphere changed a bit. "I came to apologize..."

"Apologies?"

Seven bowed down. "What I did the other night was unacceptable! I shouldn't have forced that upon you!"

Yoosung was a bit more flustered, luckily it was late enough that no one else was around to suspect anything.

"I-I can give you a rude as an apology... I understand if you don't want to accept it..." Seven rise from his respectful position, anxious.

Yoosung was still a bit confused, too dizzy to understand but accepted the offer.

~~~

The car drive took a while, on the way Yoosung sat up straight, a bit afraid. It was t Sevens fault, he was the one who started to move in. He accept, and as giddy as it made him to admit it, he wanted to.

"Seven..?"

"Yeah, Yoosung?"

"...I-It wasn't your fault..." Seven had a hard time fully agreeing with those words. The dear of him Messi g up with such a perfect boy made him upset. Yoosung could sense the insecurity. "I..." He took a deep breath. "I wanted to... Kiss you..."

Sevens face became link with blush.

"I wanted to too Yoosung..."

The drive there was filled with a bit of awkward. After a while Yoosung landed on a conversation worth talking about.

"I... I think I know what I want to do as a job..."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I want to learn psychology!"

"...Really?"

"Yeah! I want to know what goes.on in the mind to make us feel! I want to help others! I could've..." He stopped a bit. "I could have helped Rika..."

Seven looked at the boy, his mood going down. It pained him to see him like this.

"Yoosung... It isn't your fault..."

"I know it isn't, but I always try to help people whenever I can but I never know how..."

"Well..." Seven paused for a bit. "I'll support you through anything! I was just surprised, like you would want to do something you showed an interest for like gaming or cooking!"

"Yeah, I really like those things but I don't feel like making a job out if them... Maybe in the side, like streaming or making food for you and Saeran! But most importantly, I want to help!"

Seven smiled at the boy. No matter what happened he was glad to have him with him.

"Oh yeah, wanna know something super weird that happened at work today?!"

"Sounds like something someone would say to their boyfriend..." Seven smirked.

"H-Hey!" His face turned red. "Just listen!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Yoosung explained how Zen was with Jumin, although he didn't know exactly how long he knew it was long enough for them to go through ten bottles of wine.

Seven smiled, then chuckled, and bursted out laughing.

"Zen and Jumin?! Oh my **LORD** that's so awesome!" Seven took a couple of breaths, trying to focus back in the road. "You don't think they're... Kissing???" He went in giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"Seven!" Yoosung gasped in shock.

"What?! I'm just saying!"

"Well I bet MC would love to hear they're getting along."

"We should call her!'

The ride went on with yelling to the other two MFA members about what had happened. MC yelling in glee while Jaehee was surprised Mr. Han could get along with someone _'so beautiful he's in another level.'_

~~~

After the call they had made it to Yoosungs house.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Yoosung gathered his things and looked over to Seven.

"Hey, Seven?"

He looked over.

At that moment Yoosung leaned in quickly, stealing a quick kiss as he opened the door and ran outside.

"Wha- Hey! Yoosung that's not fair!" He rolled down the window, yelling the the other boy to get back.

The blonde ran up the stairs giggling, getting away before Seven decided to chase after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small chapter just because


	10. Healing Doubts

Zen was in Jumins car, being driven to his home. The taller man had already called his maid to get the place cleaned up and taken care of, agreeing on a bonus on the next paycheck. No matter what stood in his way, he wouldn't let Zen leave his side.

Zen was still very flustered, it was very late for him and so he wanted to sleep but the thought of being in Jumins home made him too energetic. It was gross to him, he felt like a kid going to the carnival. But instead it was just Jumins home, he had been there before but only on very few occasions. This time it was different.

The ride was silent, but soon enough they had made it. Zen silently followed the other, feeling giddy and happy he was with Jumin. It made him uncomfortable, he had just come to terms that Jumin isn't as bad, but now to feel as if he's the best?

Once they made it to the penthouse Jumin took off his jacket and spoke.

"Elizabeth is in my closet, it's in my room so as long as we do not open that we should be okay."

Zen stepped in nervously, it was unfamiliar ground and Jumin wasn't helping.

"Tomorrow morning I will get Driver Kim to take you. I assume I have work earlier, unless rehearsal is before 5:30?"

"Uh, no it's at 3:30 PM..."

"I will notify Driver Kim immediately."

Seeing Jumin as he tapped away at his phone, speaking with his low professional voice slightly turned him on. His face went red as he tried his best to compose himself.

Once Jumin got off the phone he walked over to Zen.

"You may sleep in my room, on my bed. Use my shower if you'd like..." He slowly set his hand on the side of the others face.

"W-What about you..?"

"Can't I lay next to you?" Jumin took a step forward, getting closer than needed

Zen looked away, holding onto his arm anxiously.

"God, you're beautiful..." Jumin said as he moved the others hair from his face.

Zen hated the way he lost control around Jumin, how submissive he felt and how he knew the other noticed it.

Jumin gave Zens forehead a kiss as he hugged the other. He leaned down a bit to give him a proper embrace, feeling his warmth transfer to him. He didn't want to let go, he hated the thought of Zen not being in his arms, of him not being near and him not accepting his feelings. Thoughts of his crash filled his eyes with tears, the way he looked on the hospital bed, he wasn't even there to help him even though everyone else was. Jumin tightened his grip, putting his face into Zens neck to take in his sent.

At this point, Zen knew he could explode. He awkwardly put his arms around Jumin, letting him do whatever. When he felt warm droplets of tears roll into his neck he pushed away, looking into Jumins face.

"Jumin??"

Jumin closed the gap and kissed Zen for a split second. He looked into ruby red eyes and held the others soft hands as he spoke.

"Please don't ever leave my side... Stay with me and don't go..."

"Jumin... I have work and so do you..." Zen really liked Jumin for whatever odd reason, but he had to look at the situation from afar, he still aspired to become a famous actor while Jumin was the heir to the C&R International Company.

Jumin sighed. "I know..." He looked away and let go of Zen.

Seeing him so vulnerable felt off. "But I can visit you more frequently? We can make more plans and visit eachother more..." He touchedthe others shoulder. "Would that be okay..?"

"Yeah..." Jumin took Zens empty hand. "I'd like that..."

~~~

The night was spent with Zen in one side of the king sized bed while Jumin was on the other end, yet the dark haired man awoke with his arms wrapped around the other. He smiled at Zens sleeping face, giving his a small kiss in the cheek as he got up and changed into his usual business wear. After taking a plate of what the chef had cooked for him he heard the sound of his shower being used. Zen was awake.

Zen took a short brisk shower, he felt awkward waking up in Jumins bed, everything seems too... Expensive for him to be here. The shampoo he was using probably costed more than a years worth of rent for him. After getting out, he changed into the clothing from the night before, it was still usable. Afterwards he walked to where Jumin was, a plate of eggs with toast awaited him.

"Good morning, Zen." Jumin gave a warm smile.

Zens face heated up a bit. "'Morning..."

"I'm leaving for work soon, feel free to use anything I have."

"Uh, thanks..." Jumin n finished his plate, made his way to Zen and gave his forehead a small kiss.

His face turned a bright shade of red, shoving the other away. "Dude! What the hell!"

Jumin laughed as he walked away towards his room. "You're cute when you're flustered..." He called back once he left.

Zen knew he liked Jumin, but what was he supposed to do now? Was Jumin just toying with him? Using him as a replacement for V? What is Jumin realized Zen couldn't live up to his standards, be as caring or kind as V. He knew he couldn't replace his childhood friend, so why was he here?

Zen sighed and took a seat, beginning to eat his food. It was surprisingly good, but what did he expect from Jumin and his ability to pay any professional to do anything?

~~~

Jumin left for work and Zen was left waiting for Driver Kim to pick him up. He fought with Jumin, trying to convince him to let him go on his own, but it was no use. Once Kim made it to Jumins penthouse, Zen left and locked the door. He was happy, he remembered Jumin lending him a spare key, telling him to keep it.

_"Come by any time you want... And do t loose the key."_

This side of Jumin was refreshing, of course Zen is also starting to accept his more self-centered side but it's nice to know no matter what he is acting like, he cares for Zen.

But the doubts crept in. He thought the same of his brother, about how he believed in his talent. They aren't the same person, but it wouldn't be impossible if Jumin was only using him as a place holder. A replacement for MC, who was now in the arms of another woman. A replacement for Rika, who now lives in a mental institution for her aggressive and depressive nature, Rika who once led a cult of many who followed in her beliefs, Rika who faked her death, leaving friends and family in the dark, unknowing of the truth. A replacement for V. To fill the void where he once stood. He could never live up the the tender touch of him, his kindness and understanding of Jumin. Understand all of what Jumin has seen.

Zen was snapped out of his thoughts when the car he had entered came to a halt.

"Here you are, Zen." Driver Kim was going to exit the vehicle, to let him out but Zen stopped him saying to could go in his own.

Zen left the car and made his way to his first day of practice for his upcoming play.

~~~

Jumin had decided to pick up Zen from work, so then be would be able to spend as much time as possible with him. As he left his office Jaehee stood at her death, asking Jumin what he was up to, and that worm had yet to end.

"I'm going to pick Zen up from rehearsal."

"Zen..?" Jaehee recalled the calm she was on where Yoosung had explained what he had seen at work. "Mr. Han, I am relieved you and Zen have become close, although please do not let any form of relationship interfere with work."

Jumin let out an upset sigh, "This is none of your concern, move my meetings to tomorrow. Make time for them, I won't be here for the rest of the day."

Jaehee knew MC would scream at her if she knew she tried separating Jumin and Zen. She let him go, knowing she had to tell MC of this situation.

~~~

Nothing out of the ordinary happened, there was still the tension between him and Echo Girl but nothing too bad. Rehearsal ended at 8:30, and once the time came to leave a familiar voice called out behind him.

"Zen, I see your work has ended..."

Zen turned in surprise, eyes widening as the taller man approached him.

"Jumin? What are you doing here?"

"Why, isn't it obvious? I'm here to pick you up." Jumin let a warm smile, making him melt to his bone. He never expected to see him with others around, their relationship felt very secluded and unknown.

After the thought ran through his head he became red. Relationship? He shouldn't jump to any conclusions...

"Driver Kim is outside, would you mind joining me back to my place?"

Zen felt his heart scream yes, and although he always followed his emotions, Zen knew he couldn't get too tangled with Jumin.

"I need to check up on my house, besides I bet that fur ball misses you..."

Jumin frowned. "What a shame... When do you assume you will be available?" Jumin placed a hand in Zens face, entranced by his ruby red eyes and long stylish soft hair. He wanted to feel it intertwined in his fingers, but before he could do do Zen shoved his arm away, looking around frantically. 

"Dude!" He yell-whispered. 'What do you think you're doing?!"

Jumin gave him a puzzled look.

Although not many people were left in the theater, Zen kept looking around to confirm no one saw. After a while his eyes met up with Echo Girls.

"God damn it..." Zen mumbled under his breath.

He began to leave, until Jumin followed behind him.

"Zen? What is wrong?"

He didn't respond.

Jumin questioned him until they left the building, it was late and dark enough that not only weren't there many people out, but that they weren't recognizable.

"Zen?"

"Listen... Jumin..." Zen gave out a shaky sigh. "What is this..?"

Jumin did not understand, Zen could tell he was being vague, but first he had to gather his thoughts.

_"Us..."_

Jumin walked up front of the man, hoping to meet his gaze but he was facing down.

"You're lonely... And I want to help but I feel as if I'm a replacement for the people you lost. I'm just here as something to keep you company until you actually find someone." Zen could've gone on, but stopped to let himself cool a bit. He could feel a wet trail go done his face.

Jumin didn't fully understand, he loved the other man and he knew this, why can't he see that? It pained him to see Zen doubting his place in his heart, and so Jumin put his hand on Zens shoulder, and the other on his face. He made him meet his gaze, the fire like eyes were tearful. Jumin hugged the other, hoping to find the right words to get the message across.

"I love you, Zen... I didn't know I could but I do, I thought about it and I love the way you try hard to survive in your own, I love how you fight for what you think is right and how you back out of nothing. I love how passionate you are about what you do. The few moments where I had proper company and life around me were stripped away from so quickly... It's scary... When I saw you in the hospital bed, I couldn't handel myself. To see you in pain, and to think that you layed on the cold floor for so long... It really does make me cry..." Jumin let go of the other, looking back to meet eachothers eyes. He now also had to fight the flow of tears. "And the fact that... The fact that everyone went to help you, while I stayed back... When I saw you it broke me, I knew then that I cared for you so very much, Zen..."

Zen looked at him, Jumins expression became more depressed. Zen went in to give him a kiss of reassurance.

"I love you, Jumin... I want to fill the void in your heart, and let you know that I'm here..."

And with that the two left, making their way to Zens house. Jumin wasn't used to such a smaller bed size, but it could still got the both of them very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is harder and my time is being filled with work, I could only do like a paragraph a day...


	11. What I Want To Be

Yoosung was giddy when he woke up. The night before felt unreal... Seven really did like him... It also felt weird, his best friend... But he'd be lying if he said his heart didn't pins a a lot harder when thinking about those golden eyes. Although the boy did t have work today, he did have class. And so, he set off to get himself ready.

Seven also awoke at his home with the same happy feeling. Getting up, he decided to make breakfast. Usually he'd grab a bag of HBC, PhD. Pepper and get to work but today was different. And so, he made his way to the kitchen, knowing the Vanderwood always left eggs in the fridge for whenever he came over.

Although Saeran acted annoyed and disgusted when Seven made eggs and was a lot more loving than usual (which he did t know was possible) he really did feel happy for them. Life has been hard on his brother, on both the twins. But seeing him dance around blowing kisses and singing, knowing it wasn't fake made him happy to.

The day passed normally for all. While Yoosung made his way back from school, MC out him and Seven on a group call with Jaehee. She explained of how Jumin left to meet Zen, there was something suspicious but all he could think about was getting him and falling asleep.

~~~

Once he made it back Yoosungs phone vibrates with a message. He waited for until he was settled to see who was sent it.

_"Hello, Yoosung._

_I have recently recieved news about your cousin, Rika, who was sent to the Happy Hills Mental Institution. They have been trying their best to rehabilitate Rika into a more stable state, yet she shows no signs of recovery. Nothing has worsened, although Rika still needs to be kept away. I have decided to send you this letter, believing that you should know of what is going on with her._

_Your Family Loves You."_

Yoosung threw his phone as hard as he could. The action was more decided on instinct than his actual thought process. Tears came to his eyes, hearing those words ring in his ears.

_"Your Family Loves You." ___

How could his aunt say that? It wasn't a **lie** exactly, but more of a reminder of how he hasn't paid any attention to his family after moving out. He only spent all moments on LOLOL, and to have his mother also never bother to contact him hurt. He missed her. And everyone acted as if the situation was ok.

And that's not even starting on Rika. Yoosungs heart burned with anger, sadness and confusion. What the hell was he thinking?

If his mom hadn't forced him to go to college...

If Rika hadn't influenced him to become a vet...

Maybe he'd actually figure out what **he** wanted to be.

At that moment Yoosungs phone began to ring, he heard it from across the room. At first he thought it would be a family member, but the sound of the messenger filled with all his friends, the ones who cared, rung throughout his home.

He got up, and saw Sevens photo. Clearing himself of any tears, Yoosung picked up.

"How's the cutie that got back from class?"

Yoosung smiled, knowing that Seven would always be here for him.

"I'm good..." He blushed, starting to feel better.

"You don't sound good, what's up?" Of course Seven would catch on. Nothing gets past him.

"Ah... I'm just tired..." It was a lame lie, but he didn't really feel like talking about it. Seven had already spent so much time on him, and he should be working.

"Yoosung, I'm not a dummy! I'm coming over right now, then you have to tell me what's up!"

Before Yoosung could protest, Seven hung up. He sighed and looked down at his phone, tears rolling down. He could use some company...

~~~

Seven was almost near the house of Yoosung. He couldn't take the thought of him being hurt, and he knew why. Ever since Rika was sent to the institution, Seven has been keeping tabs on what has been going on with her. Near the end of every month, they send out letters to the family notifying them of their patient. He knew Rika hasn't improved, and although it could also be said that she hasn't worsened it wasn't going to stop Yoosung from being upset. Seven wasn't going to lie though, he didn't want her back. Saeran... His could he forgive her? But he wasn't going to get mad at that now, his brother was now safe with him and his documents was on Yoosung.

~~~

When Seven got to his house he tried to cheer him up.

"Yoosung!" He hugged the smaller boy when he was greeted at his door. "Have you gotten cuter?" Yoosung blushed a bit, but he was still down. It looked as if he had been crying the she time.

Seven was let into the house. It wasn't his first time there, but after his feelings were exposed it felt wrong. Like an envision of privacy.

"So... I brought some Honey Buddah Chips!" Seven held up a bag with chips and PhD. Pepper. Yoosung smiled and the two sat down in his couch as they ate.

"Do you... Want to put on a movie or something..?" Seven didn't want to push Yoosung to tell him. Although he already knew, he wanted Yoosung to choose to tell him instead of already revealing he knows.

Yoosung loved Seven a lot. He wanted to tell him everything. He hated studying to become a vet, he hated Rika and what she had done, he hated having to deal with what he felt instead of shoving it away and replacing his thoughts with LOLOL. "I hate this Seven..."

"Hm..?"

"I don't want to be a vet... I want to do what I want to do but I don't know what that is! I'm so mad at Rika for choosing my life's path and sad that she turned out this way! I'm happy she's not dead but I'm afraid of what's going to happen now.... V's dead and all he ever did was support me! He knew and dealt with so many things, even so he still did whatever to gain my trust! I didn't believe him... He did so much for me..." Yoosung was crying, but it oddly felt nice to be crying infront of someone who cared.

"Yoosung I think you should find your own reason to become a vet, or to find out what you want to do... I know you can't afford to take a break off of school because of your grades but this is t healthy. Please, think hard now, what is it that you want to be?'

Yoosung thought about it a bit. "Well... I hate how Rika became who she is now because of how she was treated as a kid... And I hate how V dealt with issues that made him a victim of Rika's control... I hate how your brother ended up with her and how you suffered heavily without me even knowing... But I love how you and Saeran are now together and happy again. I want to help you and him and everyone else... Before I wanted to be a vet to stop the pain of animals deaths, but there's nothing that can be done about death. But I want to help people overcome these issues."

"So a.... Therapist I guess..?" Seven asked.

"I don't know... I don't want to jump into it right now..."

"That's okay, I'll be here to support you all the way!"

Yoosung layed in Sevens arms, slowly drifting off. It felt nice to have support in life.

"Hey, Seven..?"

"Yeah Yoosung?"

"Don't leave my side."

"I would never dream of it."

Saeyoung planted a small kiss in the blondes forehead as he fell asleep.


	12. Should Our Love Be Hidden?

Zen awoke with his phone ringing. He picked up trying to sound his best, hiding the fact that he was just asleep.

"Hello..?"

"Hello Zen, I have a serious issue Is like to discuss with you."

The voice was familiar, remembering what had happened last night he looked beside him to see that Jumin had already left. He did go to work early though so it wasn't a surprise.

"Uh, what's up?" He asked nervously.

"I assume you have not yet checked the news..."

Zen felt cold with suspicion and worry. Realizing his phone had many messages from the chat, he opened them while still on the call.

Jumin continued as Zen read the messenger.

"...I too was not aware until I had gotten to work..."

MC: ZEN! IS IT TRUE?!

"...My workers had been scrambling to fix the situation..."

Jaehee: Zen, I'd like to advise you on how this could effect your career...

"...It has not been the first time a rumor has been spread like this..."

707: Ohoho~~~ I knew something was up!

_Hot New In Tell! ~ Anonymous reveals well known business man, Jumin Han, to have kissed up coming star, Zen?!_

A dim, blurry image was shown of the two kissing outside the theater, dark enough to be denoted as them but the facts were still there. Outside the theater, Jumin still with his every day suit and Zen with his long pony tail.

"...It seems as if we have been found out."

~~~

Yoosung had awoken early in the arms of Seven. The red head was scrolling through his phone, seeing the blonde awake he smiled.

"Hey Honey! Check your phone, there's an article I shared on the messenger that I've been trying to decode."

Yoosung felt flustered to be in Sevens arms, and even more so that Seven acted as if it was a usual thing they did. He sat up at looked through his phone, the light hurting his eyes.

"Jumin Han kissed up coming star Zen..?"

"Yep!"

Looking at the image, it did look like them...

"It's not true, right?"

"Well, ordinarily I would say no, I mean anything can be Photoshoped. But seeing as how they've been acting toward eachother, and how this person's even got Zens work place right... It seems very accurate."

Yoosung remembered that night he saw Zen and Jumin. Oh god, he had work with him tomorrow. Should he bring it up? What should he do?

Seven didn't want Yoosung to focus on school, after all he did have classes today. Soon, in facts, but he wanted him to rest instead.

"Hey, why don't you Saeran and I go get some ice cream?"

"Huh? Oh, I've got class..."

"C'mon! Take a break, let's go out and get your life in track!"

Yoosung didn't want to fail, but also didn't want to pass and get a degree in something he had no interest in.

"Alright..."

~~~

"What the hell am I supposed to do Jumin?! I've got work tomorrow, they might replace my role with someone else!"

"Calm down, I know what to do."

"Really? What!" Zen knew he shouldn't be rude towards the other, he was apart of a big company, it can't be easy on him.

"Echo Girl is behind this, she sent me an Email stating that if I pay her a specific amount she will admit it was false and stop bugging us."

 _Echo Girl..._ Zen began to boil with anger.

"So?"

"Hm?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Ah, er..." Jumin can pay the fine, it's a large loss but not too significant he has to deny. It at the same time, it felt wrong to let others think Zen was single. Zen was his. "If... If you want me to pay I will..."

"Do it!" It never crossed Zens mind that although Jumin may be rich, he doesn't have an infinite amoint of money. He also never thought about the impact this has in their relationship.

"I..." Jumin didn't want to pay it. He didn't want to hide his love and it hurt him that Zen did. Of course, it couldn't be easy for him to be bisexual and in the acting career. "Yes... Zen, of course. For you I will." Jumin hung up, and Zen had an odd feeling of regret lingering by.


	13. My Heart Pounds For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired I wanna finish this work, I'm kinda rushing it to at least give it a C+ quality

Jumin felt awful all day, he had organized a meeting to discuss how they will gather the money to pay Echo Girl. Not only this, but his father had invited him to dinner, but not to meet a new girlfriend this time. He had tried to cancel, yet realized this was going to have to be dealt with.

~~~

Jaehee saw the way Jumin was acting, it was odd for him to be as gloomy as he was. Usually whenever he was upset Jumin would be more harsh. This time it was more of a sulking reaction.

MC: "Hey Jaehee! How's Jumin today?!"

The brunette looked at her phone, it was her lunch break and even though she was working through it she couldn't help but chat with her girlfriend.

You: "He doesn't seem too well... We are paying Echo Girl off but Mr. Han has a dinner with his father later today."

MC: "What?! You guys are paying Echo Girl off?! But all that money!!! They have to come out sooner or later..."

You: "I don't believe this situation is in our hands... If Mr. Han doesn't want to come out we can't force him."

MC: "This is cruel... I'm going to talk to him, it doesn't seem like him. He doesn't care what the world thinks! He's Jumin Han!!!"

You: "He has a lot of work though, especially with this situation..."

MC: "I have to Jaehee!! I'm calling him right now!"

~~~

Jumins phone rung, seeing as it was MC he picked up.

"Hello, MC."

"JUMIN!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Uh, work?"

"No!!! No! No! No!!! I mean, with paying Echo Girl off! What the hell Jumin, that's so much money even for you! And it's not like you care if others know about you and Zen!"

Jumin leaned back in his chair, taking a deep sigh. "I know... Yet, Zen does... I can not harm his career in acting, I made a stupid mistake and now I must pay the fine."

"... Do you want to hide it?"

"No, of course not. I love Zen yet doing this would be sabotage."

"You should talk to him, explain why you feel this way."

"Thank you MC, but I truly believe I should hide this for Zens sake." Jumin hung up, he had a meeting to go to.

~~~

The time past by quicker than expected and Jumin had dinner with his father. Getting ready, he left not knowing what to expect.

~~~

Making it to the restaurant, greeting his father and siting down. It felt incredibly tense.

"... What is it you needed from me, father..."

"Well, as you may have expected I saw the photos and must say, not once in my life have I expected that."

"Expected what?"

"You with another man."

Jumin felt himself become mad, he didn't understand why. It wasn't like his father had said any sort of opinion.

"Your decision to hide it surprised me, it didn't seem like you."

"Zen is an upcoming actor, I wouldn't want to harm his career, especially with how things are around here..."

"Well even so you could get him acting jobs here... I mean, it isn't like Zen could hide your relationship for too long. Especially if you have considered spending your life with him."

Jumin felt shocked with his words, it was true that he had thought of it and wanted to, but in the end it all came down to Zen. He had already finished the meeting about organizing the money, and if he ever wanted to stop this he would have to go now before it is too late..

"Excuse me father, I must leave."

"Don't worry, I understand."

~~~

Jumin called up Zen.

"What's up? Are you going to pay off Echo Girl?"

"Zen! I do not want to!"

"... What?"

"I have gone through so much today with this, I want to spend my life with you and I don't think we should hide that!"

"... Jumin-"

"I know it is selfish, you have your career and that career come first, yet I believe you can still get past this and continue your career! I can have you star in adds for the company, pay people to have you work for them... I believe that this can still work!"

Zen sat there for a bit... Flustered. Jumin wanted him for all his life? He couldn't deny that he felt the same. "Jumin... This will be difficult, but I guess, If I want to spend my life with you I'll have to get over this now..."


	14. Known Information

Saeran, Seven and Yoosung all were headed back to the twins house after picking up icecream. The blond felt more at ease than he usually is. Making it back to the siblings home Seven said he had to work, but he and Saeran could spend some time together.

"So, what's up?" Yoosung asked, feeling nervous but getting used to the golden eyed brother leaving them alone.

"Not much..." He answered nervously, but seemingly more confident than the first time they had talked. "The stuff with Zen and Jumin shocked me..."

"Yeah, same. I have work with him tomorrow, not exited for that..."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound too fun..."

The two sat in a relaxed silence as they began to eat the cones if their ice cream.

"Do you think you and Saeyoung will tell the others of your relationship..?"

Yoosung almost chocked. He never had actually confirmed their relationship with eachother...

"I think it might give Zen and Jumin a bit more confidence knowing you guys also aren't straight..."

Yoosung was surprised by what Saeran said. He had a great point, he didn't expect him to be emotionally... Understanding...

"I never thought of that..."

"Well It's up to you, I know my brother would be okay with it. He already flirts with pretty much everyone on the messenger."

"I guess that isn't a bad idea..."

Yoosung looked at his phone.

Yoosung: "Hey guys! Just wanted to see what's up!"

"You're doing it now?" Saeran asked.

"You gave me courage and I must use it before I change my mind!"

No one responded, it was mid day and of course with what's been going on it's reasonable that everyone's busy.

Yoosung: "Well, I guess I'll leave my message here! I'd like to congratulate Zen and Jumin, they deserve the best!"

Yoosung took deep breaths, knowing thus had to be done. Saeran sat closer to him, giving him soft words of encouragement.

Yoosung: "I-I'd also just like to say something else..."

"C'mon Yoosung, I believe in you!"

His fingers trembled, he could feel him face heating up. 

Yoosung: "Me and Seven are in a relationship! Saeran said saying so might make Zen and Jumin feel less alone in this situation!"

He turned off his phone and tossed it away, laying in the couch regretting everything. He really wished Seven would take the requested Jaehee once said about being able to delete messages.

"You did great Yoosung!" Saeran smiled.

The blond knew things were moving forward.

~~~

The next day Yoosung awoke to a spam of messages. MC, Jaehee, Zen and Jumin all in the chat congratulating him and Seven.

MC: "How cute! You two are perfect for eachother!"

Jaehee: "I am very proud of you two, it seems as if Seven has finally found someone to deal with his bothersome shenanigans.'

Jumin: "Thank you very much Yoosung for thinking of use, please, if you get the chance thank Saeran for me also."

Zen: "Yeah, same here! Where is Seven anyway?"

Yoosung: "Working..."

Yoosung thought he might as well share everything in his mind.

Yoosung: "I... I also will be trying to change my major to a therapist, bit a vet..."

The same responses if encouragement were sent, it filled his heart to have suck understanding friends.

After that they all left, needing to go work. The blond looked at the time and almost screamed.

"SEVEN I HAVE TO GO TO WORK OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE LET'S GO!!!"

The other was passed out on his desk, barley able to understand a word Yoosung was saying.

After a while of a yelling he finally got the gist, gave the you get boy a pair of clothing for work and got the car ready.

~~~

In the drive there Yoosung seemed jittery, shocked about how much he slept.

"I read the messenger..."

Yoosungs face turned bright red.

"W-Well Saeran said it would help Jumin and Zen and he made a very good point so I thought 'Oh well this-'"

"Calm down, I'm happy you shared it with the others. I wanted to but I didn't want to force you."

"O-Oh..."

"So you're really becoming a therapist?"

"I think so... Unlike being a vet I can actually help people. I can change them to be better, and prevent bad situations... I'm thinking making about Emailing the wrong major club, see if they could help me out..."

"I'm proud of you Yoosung... It seems as if you're back on a great track."

Yoosung blushed a bit more, looking out the window to avoid eye contact with the other.

"Thanks, Seven..."

~~~

When Yoosung got to work he kissed Seven goodbye, and made it to his desk. Everything was a bit more chaotic with Jumin deciding to cancel the payment to Echo Girl and come out as gay.

"Good morning Yoosung, how was your morning?"

Yoosung was surprised, Jumin never usually greeted him so casualy.

"G-Good, and you..?"

"I'm fine, as you can see everything is chaotic..."

"A-ah, yes..."

The taller man placed a hand in Yoosungs shoulder.

"Thank you, for what you said..." He walked off and the blonde felt an odd feeling of confusion.

~~~

Jumin had to deal with many phone calls, he had decided to confess his love in front of many reporters, they would be here shortly infront of the C&R building. It was all happening fast, but he wanted to get this over with. His phone dinged with a message from his lover.

Zen: "I'm trusting you trust fund kid... I love you"

Jumin smiled at the message and put his phone down. He had a good feeling about this.

~~~

There were many body guards set up to stop the crowd of journalists yelling.

"Mr. Han! Do you have anything to say about the rumor of you dating upcoming actor, Zen?!"

"Mr. Han!! Is it true there has been rumors of your sexuality in the past?!"

"Mr. Han!!! Why is it that now you are responding to this allegation when in the past you refused to respond?!"

Jumin stood at the front with a microphone, ready to speak.

"Calm down everyone, I am speaking..."

The crown calmed, but we're still restless.

"They are true, Zen and I are in a relationship."

The herd went back to yelling more questions, Jumin tried to speak over them.

"I would not have said anything before, although I do intend on spending my life with Zen, it is pointless to hide it now." Jumin went inside as the reporters tried to burst in, luckily his companies guards were strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm almost done this, one more chapter to gooo!!! I've already started a other work but I'm promising myself be two chapters ahead of whatever I post as to actually have a story planed and so I have extra time to work on my stories!


	15. After The Fact

A FEW MONTHS AFTER

Zen played next to Jumin in his bed scrolling through his phone. His play was today and he couldn't wait. Looking at the time, he got up to prepare for the drive.

~~~

Yoosung was picked up by Seven, heading over to Zen's play. He was able to clear his schedule for today, it wasn't easy especially considering how jam-packed he has been with studying for his phycology exams. Because of the sudden switch, he's been studying a lot harder.

"You look cute!" Seven complimented as he got in the car.

"Oh! Thank you, you look really nice too!" Yoosung smiled as his face reddened.

Luciel began to feel his nose fill with blood as he smiled crookedly.

"Gross..." Saeran mumbled under his breath.

"Oh c'mon Bro~~~!!! We love you to~~~!!!" Seven smiled and blew kisses to him.

"EW, GROSS, STOP IT!"

Yoosung laughed and Luciel took off on the way to the play.

~~~

The play finished and all was good. Everyone gathered around together complimenting Zen, and afterwards going to hang out as a group. Everyone got along, and they all were satisfied with where they stood in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear my next work will be better, also let me know if you would like a YooSeven work idk I'm trying to improve...


End file.
